A year late
by daniboy95
Summary: What will Harry Potter's life be like, if he was born one year later? If he meet different people and different friends. Would it change to the better or will everything go wrong?
1. The Journey From Platform 9 34

**A/N We will start from the time, where Harry gets on Platform 9/3. The story with the Dursleys are the same as always, they treated him badly and Hagrid came and picked him up from the floor at the rock in the sea. How he got his wand and how he got to the platform. Everything from there will be changed.**

The Dursleys had just left Harry alone in the train station. He was alone, and didn't know where to go. He looked around for a Platform 9 3/4, but there wasn't a train with that name, there was 10 and 9, but nothing in between those two.

He slowly looked around and thought "This is not good" He didn't know where to go, and he could defiantly not return to the Dursleys. Not after the pigtail incidence.

He tried to ask one of the guards, but he surely couldn't ask for Hogwarts or Platform 9 3/4, the guard just thought he was wasting his time on purpose and walked away, annoyed.

Harry span around in panic, what was he supposed to do, maybe he should use his wand or something? Then he heard someone behind him, a young voice of a girl "Mom. I already told you the name is Platform 9 3/4!"

Harry quickly turned around to see a group of seven people, all with red hair, they were carrying bags as his own and they had an owl to. He quickly and silently followed them, until they came to a wall with the number "9" and "10" standing on it.

Then their mother turned to the oldest of the children and said "How about you go first Percy?" The boy called Percy nodded and walked a little fast towards the wall. And in the next second he disappeared.  
>How did he do it?<p>

Then the mother turned to the two identical children, twins of course, and said "How about you go first George?"

The boy replied with an offended tone "I'm not George! He is! Can't you even tell us apart?"

"Oh I'm sorry Fred"

"Just kidding, I'm really George" Then he laughed and ran to the wall and disappeared as the older brother did. His twin was right behind him.

She turned to the second youngest child in the group and said "Ron, follows your brothers"

"Yes mum" he sighed and walked against the wall and disappeared once again. Did they walk trough it?

Harry decided to ask the woman, he walked over to them and asked slowly "Excuse me, but could you show me how to get to the Platform?"

"Well of course dear. You'll just have to walk through the wall between the signs of "9" and "10" Best to do it in run, if you are nervous"

Then the daughter interrupted "How about I show him first?"

"Good idea Ginny" She said and smiled to the girl named Ginny.

She smiled at Harry and then ran against the wall, which she just appeared to ran through.

Harry looked nervously at the mother and she just smiled and nodded. Harry began to ran against the wall, waiting for him to crash right into it. But he just kept running, right through it. And when he opened his eyes again he saw a big red train with a sign saying "Platform 9 3/4"

Then Harry heard someone saying to me "Good you could make it through" he looked in front of him and saw the same girl, Ginny wasn't it?, smiling to him.

He just smiled back and asked "How about we find a cabin in the train, before they all get filled?"

"Sounds fine to me" She replied, and they pushed their bags to the train, while the mother just stood back, smiled and said to her husband "You see Arthur, she is already making friends, I'm sure she will be fine" He just smiled proud at his daughter, while she got on the train.

After many minutes and several tries, they finally found a free cabin. They got in and each took a window seat. Ginny then raised her hand and said "Hi, I'm Ginny. What is your name?"

Harry took her hand and answered "My name is Harry, Harry Potter" Ginny widely opened her eyes, squeaked, took her hand back and blushed. Harry looked confused, but let it be for now.

They just sat there, while the train started. Ginny walked over to the window and waved goodbye to her mother and father, she soon sat down again, still blushing, and refused to look directly at him.

After an half hour, maybe more, a girl with long bright yellow hair and a dreamy look on her face came in, she turned to Ginny and smiled. Ginny noticed her and said "Hey Luna, how's it going?"

Fine thank you, I came to ask if I could sit with you two"

"Sure" She was just about tell Harry, who Luna was, but then she blushed even harder and looked away.

Luna turned to Harry and said "Hi, my name is Luna, you must be Harry Potter"

"Yeah" Harry said with a little embarrassing smile

She didn't say anything more, she just sat down next to Ginny, took a newspaper out and began to read it, with the upside down.

Harry just ignored that, and began to watch the landscape, that just flew past them as they were headed to Hogwarts. There was an awkward silence in the cabin, not that Luna didn't try to talk with Ginny, but she just seemed quite shy.

That was until a little, quite scrawny boy walked in, he had a big camera, he asked nervously "Can I sit in here?" He looked around in the cabin.

"Sure you can" Luna said with a calm voice, when she put the paper down and smiled to the student.

He walked in, sat next to Harry and said "My name is Colin, what is yours?"

"Luna" She just answered quick, before turning to her paper.

"My name is Ginny" she said, but quickly returned to her shy self.

"My name is Harry Potter" He said and shakes Colins hand.

"Glad to meet you" Harry just smiled and felt happy over how easy it was to get to know people already.

Suddenly the same boy Harry saw at the station, was it Ron the mother called him? stood in the door and looked at Ginny, before he said "Ginny, you'll be careful until we get to Hogwarts. ok?"

She looked annoyed at her big brother and said "Ron. Do you have to embarrass me in front of everyone?"

He looked at her and then turned to Harry and asked "And who are you?" it sounded a little harder than intended to.

"Harry Potter" he just answered, didn't want to speak to much with Ron, when he talked like that to him.

He laughed and said "Good one kiddo. Like we are lucky enough to have Harry Potter going on our school. just as we are going here"

Harry and Ginny began to be annoyed with him, Luna looked at him and Colin just ignored him. Harry stood up and walked over to him "I'm Harry Potter. If you want any proof, look at this" Then he lifted some of the hair, that covered the scar he have had, since he ever remembered.

This scar was the reason he was famous in the wizard world. But also the reminder of he didn't have any parents, because they were murdered by Voldemort, who tried to kill Harry, but failed for an unknown reason. This is why Harry is famous.

Ron looked at Harry, with a dumb folded face "B-but" Was all he managed to get out. Then Harry interrupted him "So if you a done saying I'm lying, I think it's a good time you leave" Then Harry closed the door right in front of him.

He turned around to see Ginny with a shocked face, but then she smiled and continued to laugh, she laughed very long, before she could control herself, then she said "Harry, whatever you did there, you must teach me. I have never been able to shut him up like that" Then she realized, who she talked to and blushed deep red. Harry smiled to her and said "Sure Ginny" Which just caused her to blush even more.

After another hour of just staring out of the window. Harry decided he wanted to know more about the wizard world, he recently joined. He turned to the other and asked some question, which was about several things, Quidditch, Magical Creatures, how difficult magic is. Ginny got a good talk about Quidditch, where she explained several of the rules and how it was played. She was still blushing and she stuttered, but she managed to talk to Harry.

After a long intro to a small part of the magical world, Harry felt very hungry, so when the food cart came by, he bought a little bit of everything, just to be sure he tasted it all. When he walked in, everyone looked at him with all the candy and when Colin was about to ask, Harry said "I thought I would taste a little of it all, and you are all welcome to take some too"

Then he dropped all the candy on one of the empty seats, they had a lot of fun with the Bertie Botts Multiflavor beans, which Luna had been proven pretty lucky in, and Colin really liked the Famous Wizard and Witches cards, he was really excited over the pictures could move, Harry was to but not as much, Harry got a bunch of different cards like Merlin, Morgana, Circe and last, but not least Dumbledore. Harry was most fascinated by the text and description of the wizards and witches. Harry had just opened his last card, which included Dumbledore, as he began to read.

**Albus Dumbledore (1881-?)**

**Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Prof. Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling.**

He looked at the picture and said in surprise "Wow. He got a long beard!" This caused Ginny to laugh a little, but she quickly returned to blush, when Harry began to laugh with her.

Harry wondered why Ginny was so shy when he talked to her, but the thoughts got quickly pushed away, when a voice came through the train "We will arrive at Hogwarts soon. Everyone shall leave their bags in the train, they will be brought up to your future common rooms. It would be a good idea to change to your robes, before you enter Hogwarts"

They quickly got in their robes, Harry just putted his robe on his normal clothes, not sure if it is cold or not outside. They left their bags in the train, and as soon they got out of the train a deep and big voice yelled "First years! First years this way!"

Harry turned over to see his friend Hagrid standing like a tower above the students. Hagrid was the one, who came and saved him from the Dursleys and introduced him to the world of magic, by giving Dudley a pigtail.

He just walked over with Ginny, who still was quite red, Luna, who still had the same dreamy look on her face and Colin, who just gaped at Hagrid because of his massive body. Harry walked over to him and said friendly "Hi Hagrid" Hagrid smiled to him and gave every first year a gesture to follow him.

Colin came over to Harry and whispered "Do you know him?"

"Not really personal, but it was Hagrid who came and took me to Hogwarts and told me I was a wizard"

"Cool" He just said in awe.

Hagrid let them to some boats, and luckily Harry managed to get one with Ginny, Luna and Colin. The boats started to moved by them self, and after a few seconds they could see Hogwarts in all its greatness. It was a huge towers enlightened by the many windows and torches sat on the walls. It looked like something you would see in a movie about the old times with knights and dragons, but this was so real. Harry really began to feel he was going to a better place than before.

"Remember to get down, when we get to the castle!" warned Hagrid them. And they all ducked. When they reached shore, they got leaded into the castles main gate. When they walked into the hall, they all just had to gasp in awe, the hall was the biggest Harry ever had seen. He was sure if he was afraid of highs, he would have fainted, just by looking at the ceiling. Hagrid walked over to a big door and knocked three times to tell they were almost ready.


	2. The Sorting Hat

A few seconds later, the door opened and out walked a witch, with emerald robes, black hair and glasses. She had a stern look and Harrys first thought was not to cross her way.

"First years McGonagall"

"Thank you Hagrid" replied the witch called McGonagall, while Hagrid left the students to McGonagall.

She turned to the students just as Hagrid had left the hall and then she began to say "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

"You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points."

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Then she left the room and walked into the great hall, where several students was in, from what Harry could see through the small opening in the door.

When the door closed, several students began to talk about, what will happen and how the sorting was going to be. He turned to Luna, Ginny and Colin, who stood right next to him and asked "Do any of you know how the sorting is going to be?"

"Not really. Muggleborn" came an answer from Colin

"I don't know" replied Luna

"M-My brothers won't tell me. They s-said is should be a s-surprise"

Harry just became worried, if it was something hard they had to perform. He really hoped they didn't have to perform magic on their first day, he hadn't got a chance to try anything yet.

Then he heard screams from over in the corner of the room. He quickly turned around and almost dropped his jaw, in front of the students, who still was scared, was two ghost. Floating a few inches over the ground and pale as snow.

The two ghost didn't notice the students and just kept talking "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance —"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost — I say, what are you all doing here?"

"W-We are waiting to b-be sorted" Said a stumble little boy with dark yellow hair.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff then!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Cool!" Said the girl next to him "There are ghost, who used to go on the school?"

"Lots of them" He answered with a smile.

Then they floated away, just as McGonagall walked into the hall and said to the students "Move along now, The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line, and follow me."

And when they walked into the great hall, the first years couldn't help but let out a gasp in awe. Thousands of candles was flying silently over their heads and enlightened the whole hall, over the candles was the ceiling. Or where the ceiling should have been. Instead of a normal ceiling there was an exact copy of the night heaven outside, with millions of stars and a beautiful moon shining down at them.

In the hall there was four long tables with over hundreds of students sitting along with them. Each group of students had its own badge and they were all looking at the first year group.

Then Harry turned to the small table in the end of the hall and saw the teachers of the school, and in the middle was Dumbledore as Harry had seen on the Famous Witches and Wizard card. He was looking over the hall with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. He just sat there and beamed over the students.

Then McGonagall stood up, took a small chair next to the table, walked in front of the teacher table. sat the chair on the floor and next thing she did was placing a small hat on the chair.

Then the hat started to move a little, Harry thought it was a trick of the light for a second, and then it got some kind of a face shape. It suddenly began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,"_

_"You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst out in applause and clapped at the hat, that bowed for the students.

Then McGonagall summoned a long list out of thin air, and then informed the first years

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,"

Harry sighed in relief. So all they had to do was taking the hat on, at least they didn't have to perform any magic yet. But he still wished they didn't have to do it in front of the entire school.

"Abona, Terrie" McGonagall called out.

The same boy, who had answered the ghost before walked shivering up to the stool and took the hat on. After a moment it yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
>Terrie ran silently and fast down to the Hufflepuff, who students burst in applause for the young boy.<p>

"Columba, Laura"

A girl with long brown hair quickly ran up and took the hat on. After a few seconds it yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

She ran down to the table next to Ravenclaw, and got cheered to on the way.

"Zabina, Lousy"

She coolly walked up to the stool and put the hat on. There had gone a few seconds before it yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

She took the hat off and walked with a confident smile down to the Slytherin table. Harry didn't knew if it was of what he had heard of them or it was like that, but the Slytherins didn't seem like pleasant people.

"Spore, Erika"

Harry turned his head, to see a small girl, with long bright yellow hair, nervously walking up to the hat, Harry wondered for himself, if she could be related to the author of One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Phyllida Spore.

After two minutes, the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

She smiled and ran over to Ravenclaw, who gave her applause.

"Weasley, Ginny"

She slowly walked up to the hat, while she looked nervously around. She took the hat on.

It only took few seconds before it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

She walked fast down to her brothers, the twins, and smiled relieved.

"Creevey, Colin"

Colin ran excited up to the stool and took the hat on.

After a minute and a half it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

He ran down smiling to the table, where he sat in front of Ginny, on the other side of the table.

"Lovegood, Luna"

Luna walked dreamily up and took the hat on carefully. After some time it yelled "RAVENCLAW!"

At those words Luna walked down to Ravenclaw with a smile, while getting a good hand from the house. Harry noticed Ginny pouted a little, probably a little disappointed her friend didn't get to Gryffindor with her.

"Potter, Harry"

"Did she really say Harry Potter?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry walked nervously up to the hat, while wishing they all would stop staring at him and whisper. He took on the hat and waited.

Suddenly a small whisper in his ear, or was it inside his head? Began to say "Ahhh. Potter. I wondered when I would see you… hhmm. You are not that easy to place I see. Great courage, a lot of talent, got some intellect and not afraid to break rules I see. But where to place you?"

Harry thought quickly of Ginny and Colin and thought "Please Gryffindor! Please Gryffindor!"

"Hhmm… Picking a house, to be with your friends? How Hufflepuff of you… But I'll have to say: GRYFFINDOR!"

The last words was yelled out in the hall. Harry quickly took the hat off and stumbled down to the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Ginny.

He didn't even notice, he got the greatest applause so far. Every Gryffindor stood up and clapped at him, while the twins yelled "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Ginny also smiled nervously to him and said "C-congratulations Harry"

"Thanks Ginny" He replied and smiled, which caused to her blush a little.

The twins both gaped at them and asked in unison "Do you two know each other?"

"Yeah. Ginny helped me through the barrier and we traveled to Hogwarts together with Luna and Colin"

They turned to Ginny and cried "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it's none of your business!" She hissed to them.

After the last students was sorted, a couple of Hufflepuffs, one Ravenclaw, two Slytherins and Gryffindors.

When the last students have joined their houses, Dumbledore stood up and began his speech "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
>"Thank you!"<p>

Harry looked weird at Dumbledore and asked Fred in a careful voice "Is he a little mad?"

"Mad? Sure he is mad! But mad people are always the best and funniest" He said while chuckled "Potato Harry?" He asked with a grin.

Harrys jaw almost hit the floor, when he looked at all the delicious food, which had appeared out of nowhere on the dished on the table.

Harry took a little bit of what he could reach. There was a lot of different food, and Harry wanted to taste it all.

After everyone had taken some food, and had begun to eat, people began to talk about different things like home life, families and houses.

Harry turned to Colin and asked "What kind of accidental magic did you do?"

Colin just smiled and answered "Well… Once I was hold up in a corner by some bullies and just as one of them was about to hit me, while two others hold me. They all looked like they were in pain and then they released me all the sudden. I don't know what happened, but I think they got some kind of electric shock, judging by their faces"

"Cool" Harry said "My first time, I think was in school. Where I accidently made my teachers wig blue"

Fred and George overheard this and laughed, after that they looked at Harry and said "Cool trick Harry. Maybe we got a prankster in making eh Feorge?"

"I think so Gred" Then they both smiled mischievous at Harry.

Harry looked at them and then asked Ginny "Why did that just call each other "Gred" and "Feorge"?"

"It's their kind of joke, it confuses mom all the time"

Secretly Harry thought he wouldn't make a good prankster, but then turned to Colin to continue the conversation "But the time I realised something was different with me, was when I set a Boa free in the Zoo we visited on my cousin's birthday, when I accidently let the glass disappear"

"A Boa?" Colin asked.

"A big snake"

"Cool!" He said in awe.

Harry began to eat, because he was very hungry over all the new things and expressions he had gone through the last couple of hours.

Suddenly several ghost flew into the great hall and each ghost got over to a house. Harry noticed one of the ghost landed near him "Hello young Gryffindor, who may you be?"

"Oh. Hello I'm Harry"

"Good day to you Harry. My name is Nicholas de Mimsy, but everyone calls me Nick or Nearly Headless Nick. Even though I prefer Nick."

"Sure. How about I call you Nicholas?" Harry asked, and didn't want to get further into the "Nearly headless" part.

"Of course you can my boy" He said and beamed at Harry, then he flew longer down the tables to some other, older Gryffindors.

Then Harry saw Professor Quirrel at the teachers table, he talked to a teachers with long black greasy hair and a nose like a hawk. He noticed Harry looked at him and sent him a very unfriendly look. Just as he did that, Harry felt a quick pain in his forehead, like when somebody pinches you.

"OW!" Harry said quickly and took his hand up to his head.

"What is wrong Harry?" Ginny said sounding worried.

"Nothing" Harry said not to worry him anymore, then he turned to Fred and asked "Who is that teacher who talks to Professor Quirrel?"

"That is Snape. That greasy git. Always favours Slytherin. He is the head of Slytherin and is the potions master on this school.

After they all had been feed and they were full, Dumbledore got up once again and said with a smile "Ahem — just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered.

I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins, who just grinned proudly.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed a little, but quickly discovered nobody else did. He quietly asked George "He can't be serious? can he?"

"I don't know, but I am certainly curious"

Harry looked oddly at him and wondered, why anyone would go anywhere near anything that dangerous.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Harry instantly noticed most of the smiles from both students and teachers was gone with that sentence, and Snape was directly paling.

Dumbledore began to summon a golden ribbon and it flew into the air and began to form words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

To say the students ended the song at the same time, would be one big lie.

Everyone was singing in different speed, volume and the twins had picked a slow funeral tune, which caused most Gryffindors to laugh and, Percy was it? to give them a disappointed glare.

Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"What are we? Horses?" Fred joked, but was already on the way to go back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry left with Ginny and Colin, they had finally managed to get out of the great hall, there was a lot of students, when Luna came from behind and said "Excuse me, but can I speak to you Ginny?"

Both Harry, Colin and Ginny turned, surprised to hear Luna with a little serious voice, instead of the normal dreamily.

"Sure Luna" Ginny said carefully.

Then Luna took Ginny by the arm and took her away, down a corridor, so Harry and Colin was unable to hear what they were saying.

Harry and Colin just stood and waited for like, what seemed a half hour, when Luna and Ginny finally came back.

Harry asked curiously "What was it, that took so long?"

"That's private, only for us to know Harry" Ginny said to Harrys surprise, only few hours ago she was so shy.

They caught up to the other first years and Percy, who was just about to go up the stairs.

Harry was simply amazed with, what he saw, the stairs was moving around in the air, like some very strong and invisible strings hold them up. Percy took them up as soon the stair came in place right in front of them.

When they got half way up, they saw several canes hanging in midair, Percy looked a little annoyed and said to the first years "Peeves, A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves — show yourself."

Then a sound came out of nowhere, it sounded like when you let the air out of a balloon, like when someone farted.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

Then a loud bang noise came from nowhere and out of thin air and little ghost appeared. He wasn't pale like the rest, he had a orange big butterfly and a costume, that heavily reminded Harry of a clown.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

Then he tried to hit them with the canes. But they managed to duck in time.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves let out a taunting laugher, but disappeared in thin air.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

They stopped at a painting of a fat lady. She turned at them to Harrys surprise and asked "Password?"

"This year's password is Caput Draconis. You'll have to remember that, or you will not be able to get in on your own."

Then he turned to the painting and said "Caput Draconis!"

"Indeed that is the password"

Then the painting opened and behind it was a room with many comfortable chairs, a furnace and it was all covered in red and gold. They all gaped at their room, before Percy turned to them "Remember, the girls sleeping room is up the stairs to the left, and the boys to the right. Your bags are already up there"

**A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong, I just made that up about boys and girls sleeping rooms location.**

Harry quickly got up the boys room and found his package in front of a beautiful bed, that was almost worthy a king.

He got in bed fast, as he was very tired over this exciting day. He turned around and felt asleep fast.

That night he had a weird dream.

He was sitting in the great hall. All alone, with Professor Quirrels turban on, which kept saying he should leave Gryffindor and his friends. That he would never have true friends, they only liked the famous Harry Potter.

Harry refused to believe that, and told the turban Ginny , Colin and Luna was his friends. Not some fans.  
>But the turban answered by trying to wrap around Harrys neck and suffocate him. He fought against it, but it didn't help.<br>Then Snape appeared out of nowhere, he gave Harry the same nasty, hatred look he got in the great hall, and he laughed, laughed like a maniac, a deep cold evil laugher. Then a green flash appeared out of nowhere.

Harry quickly got up in his bed, he was sweating and took deep breaths. But he quickly fell asleep again and forgot the nightmare next day.


	3. Potions master

The next day was very surprising to Harry, and very annoying. The first thing he woke up to, was that he had gone down to the common room and meet the whole Gryffindor house crouched in the small room and tried to get a good look at Harry, while they whispered "Did you see his scar?" or "He is much smaller than I thought"

He got as quickly out of the common room with Ginny and Colin, they meet Luna later and tried to get to the great hall for breakfast.

But it wasn't that easy, when most of the school tried to get a look at you, or get into a talk with him.  
>But what annoyed Harry the most, was that it was because he was the famous Harry Potter. Not because they want to be friends with him, like Ginny, Colin and Luna.<p>

When they got to the great hall, Harry sat down at the table, quite annoyed over the unwanted attention, of course Ginny and Colin detected this and tried to cheer him up. Luna had to sit with the Ravenclaws.

"Don't worry Harry. They are just surprised over being with a famous person" Colin tried to cheer him up.

Ginny sat next to him, smiled and said quietly

"Yeah. Just give it some time, they get over it"

He smiled to her as a thank you, and then asked "Do you know what we got the first lesson?"

"I think it was Magical History with Binns. Let's just hope he's not as boring as people say he is"

"Yeah, let's hope that. Last thing we need is a boring lecture on our first day, in first class" Then they left the great hall, and began to go towards their first class.

Magical History was proven to be very boring teached by Professor Binns, who was the only ghost teacher in the whole school. Rumors say that one day, he just left his body and headed for class. Every student was sleeping or just stared into the air after 5 minutes of lecture. Professor Binns didn't even notice his students didn't pay attention.

After the class was done, they headed straight for Charms, lectured by Professor Flitwick, who was a dwarf. Literally. He was going through the list of the students, and almost felt down the stack of books he was standing on, when he reached Harrys name.

After he had explained the basics of charms and gave them a demonstration, they were set to write notes and read the books.

When they had finished, their next class was in Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She made it very clear, that she expected them to work hard and don't fool around, and if they didn't take it serious, they could expect to being canceled from her class. Then she gave them a demonstration like Professor Flitwick. She turned her desk into an animal and back again. Harry, like the rest of the students, was impressed, but they learned quickly there would go some time, before they could do that.

After an hour of writing different formulas and drawing different runes, the class was over, and they headed for lunch. Harry was sitting with Ginny and Colin, when he almost chocked in his food, when hundreds of owl flew through the windows in the top of the hall, and began to drop letters, packages and different kinds of mail to the students. Harry got surprised, when he saw Hedwig came and dropped him a letter, from Hagrid.

He quickly opened it and read it

_Dear Harry_

_I hear you got some free time after classes today. Would you like to come over to me for some tea, and then you can tell me about your first day at Hogwarts._

_Sincerely Hagrid._

"That was kind of him" Ginny commented, reading over Harrys shoulder "Can we join?"

"Sure, I think Hagrid will be happy"

"Where does he live?" asked Colin

"I think it is in a small hut, down near the woods"

"We can go down there after Potions class. It is the last class we have today"

"Sure"

They ate the rest of their food, and quickly got down to the dungeons, where it was cold and the only light was from the torches in the hallways.

They found the way to the class and got in, Ginny and Harry found a place, while Colin worked together with Columba. After some minutes, where they found their papers, books, quills and ink. Snape walked into the room from the backdoor, he had a list with the students names, which he called out, to see if everybody was there.

He had gone through the whole list, when he finally said

"Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity"

He looked at Harry with a fierce glance.

"Tell me Potter. What effect does Felix Felicis have?"

Felix what? Harry thought silently, he just looked at Snape and said "I don't know sir" He looked around and neither did anyone else.

"Ok... Maybe I should ask a question the _famous_ Harry Potter is more capable of. What is a Bezoar capable of?"

Again Harry was clueless, he just shrugged and said "I don't know sir" Why does he only ask me, Harry thought, quite angry.

"I see fame doesn't mean much... What effect does the Wolfbane potion have?"

"I truly don't know. Sir." Harry almost hissed out, but was able to control his anger.

"Looks like someone didn't read up to the class today. But as fun this is, we'll have to get to the subject"

"You'll all have to follow the instruction on the board to fully complete the potion. That is your task for today"

The class went on and everything seemed to go well, until one of the potions exploded, everyone turned around and saw Terry completely dark in his face and had both eyebrows missing.

Snape got over to him and hissed "Stupid kid! Did you forget to take the cauldron of the fire?"

He just looked down embarrassed, and nodded slowly.

"It would be an idea to get to the Hospital Wing to get a check up, no telling what that explosion could cause to you"

After he had left, Snape turned to Harry "Potter!"

Harry gaped and thought how Snape possible could blame him for this one.

"Why didn't you warn him about that? Thought it would give you a good light for you incompetence in start of the class?"

This was a little to much for Harry, he glared at Snape and said sarcastically "Excuse me! But I thought I was spare partner with Ginny, not Terry"

Some people, who had heard rumors about Snape, gasped. Snape walked calmly over to him with a small smirk and said "20 points from Gryffindor and detention after class Mr. Potter, and you will regret dearly if you ever talk like that to me again"

Harry was trembling with anger but simply answered "Yes sir"

The rest of the class was quiet and Harry was most graceful when he finally was able to leave the room. But was a moment to quick, when Snape called "Remember you got detention Potter?"

He growled quietly, looked at Ginny and said "Can you please tell Hagrid, why I can't come home to him today if you go down to him?"

"Sure Harry" and then she left with Colin.

"Today Potter!"

He rolled his eyes without Snape seeing and returned to the classroom.

When he got into the classroom, Snape closed the door behind him and ordered him to clean the tables for all potion incretions and leftover marks from potions. It was rather quiet in the start, but then Snape began to talk "Hope this will teach you, not to be more of a dunderhead in the future"

Harry just grinned his teeth together and tried to hide his anger behind fantasizing about different ways to curse Snape

After an hour or two of cleaning tables in Snapes dungeon Harry was finally allowed to leave. Smelling of different potion ingredients and cleaning sources he left to the Common room, where he found Ginny and Colin sitting and waiting for him. He ran over to them and asked "How did it go with Hagrid?"

"He understood why you couldn't come over, but there has been an incident in Diagon Valley"

"What happened?"

"There have been a robbery in Gringotts!" They both said.

"What?" Harry said in surprise, he had clearly remembered that Hagrid told him it was almost impossible to rob Gringotts and you should be insane to do it.

"But the weird part is, the box the person tried to rob, was already been cleared the same day, I think it was 31. July if I remember the article correct, many believes it is a powerful dark wizard who had done it"

"Weird..." Harry suddenly said "When I was in Gringotts with Hagrid that day, we cleared a box with a small brown package in it. Maybe it is that small thing, the robber tried to get?"

"Maybe, we should try to ask Hagrid tomorrow after classes"

"yeah, but let's get to bed fast. We won't be captured by Filch or Snape out this late"

They headed for the common room, and got there rather quickly, they were lucky enough not to meet Filch or Madam Norris, Filch cat, they quickly got up in their beds, Harry was lying sleepless for a few minutes wondered why Snape had this big hatred against him, and if all his potions lessons was going to be like the first one, but after some time he fell asleep.


	4. A day to remember

Harry woke up early the next day, he was quite excited over the lessons today. Mainly because they had flying in first lesson, and that was something he had looked forward to.  
>He got in his clothes rather quickly and hurried downstairs to the common room, where he waited for his friends, for like an hour. When they finally came down, they were surprised to see Harry sitting in the room. They headed over to him and asked "Excited for flying lesson today Harry?"<p>

"Well… I really hope I won't make a fool out of my self in front of everyone"

"You won't make a fool out of yourself Harry. Remember flying is half skill half confidence, if you don't believe in yourself you'll never fly"

"Thanks Ginny" He said half hearted and they headed down to the great hall, to get something to eat.

It was a quite launch with no particular interruptions, except for a good part of Slytherin suddenly began to grow grey hair all over their face. Everyone, except the obvious, got a good laugh over this and Harry and Ginny instantly suspected the twins for that.  
>After a couple of hours, they headed for the flying field. Madam Hooch was already there and had several old brooms ready, lying on the ground in order. When the rest of the class finally came, she said "Welcome to your first flying lesson! Today we will explain the basics and test your flying skills on a minimum scale. Now everyone go to the left or right, depends on what hand you use, side of your broom"<p>

They all did as told.

"Now I want everyone to hold their hand over the broom and say "UP!" This will give a small expression of your skills so far"

Harry did as told, he hold his hand over the broom and said "UP!" The broom literally jumped right up in his hands within a second. Not everyone got the same reaction. Ginny and a Slytherin, he didn't know, was the only two.  
>After everyone had gotten their brooms ready Hooch began to instruct "I would like everyone to get on their broom without leaving the ground. When I give signal I want you all to set of the ground, flow for a minute and then land again"<p>

She raised her hand into the air and Harry set mildly of the ground, and was now hanging in midair. He felt wonderful weightless, like nothing in the world could force him down. The feeling of a cold, but mild breeze hit him in the face and he just smiled over the wonderful feeling he had, while hanging in the air on the broom.

When Hooch gave the command, he landed on the ground as the other. Hooch looked over them and said "That went well. Now we will try to take a few rounds around the field. When I say your name, you will be allowed to fly a round or two"

"Randison, Julie"

One of the Slytherin students took her broom and flew carefully one round across the field. It took her about a minute before she was done, and the next in the line could be called out.

"Willson, Robert"

Another Slytherin took his broom and flew towards the other end of the field. He got there fast than the other one and flew back. He only took one round, but got a hand from Slytherin, when he landed.

"Creevey, Colin"

Colin took his broom, as the first Gryffindor and sat off the ground, he finally got to the end of the field and was on the way back, when the broom gave a stop and he fell off. Harry heard several Gryffindors gasp in surprise, and a few Slytherins who snickered at Colin. He fell about five feet and collided with the ground, Hooch rushed over to see if he was all right. He was lucky enough to not have broken anything, but he was told to stay on the ground for the rest of class.

"McKinnon, Thomas"

The Slytherin, whose broom jumped right into his hands at first try, got confident on his broom and sat off quite hard. He flew with great speed across the field and took a second round. When he was done he landed next to the other Slytherins, who gave him a big applause for his flying.

"Show-off" Harry heard a Gryffindor behind him mumble.

"Weasley, Ginevra"

Ginny got on her broom rather quickly and sat off towards the end of the field with an ok speed. She made a nice turn in the air and headed towards the rest of the class. Where she landed next to the Gryffindors, who gave her a cheer, the biggest cheer came from Harry and Colin.

"Good job!" Harry said to her.

"Thanks. Just make sure you do at least as well Harry!"

"No pressure?" He joked.

"Potter, Harry"

Harry took his broom and mounted it, he took off as hard as possible. He felt the wind towards his face and that feeling of being free for all trouble. He couldn't help but fly as fast as possible. He turned sharply in the end of the field and flew back to the group. Again he couldn't help, he didn't want it to end, so he took another round, he was almost done, when he heard Hooch yell from the ground "Mr. Potter! Please hold for a minute!" Harry stopped the broom and looked down at Hooch.

"I will just try something Mr. Potter. Try to catch this ball" She took out a small golf ball and showed it to Harry. He looked confused at her, but nodded.  
>She threw the ball in a long route over Harry and far behind him, he quickly turned the broom and flew towards the ball, while flying a little down. He forced the broom to maximum speed.<p>

He came closer and closer to the golf ball, which was the only thing Harry concentrated on right now. And just as he was about to hit the ground, he caught it in the hand he had stretched out.  
>He immediately stopped the broom, seconds before he hit the ground. He flew back to the rest of the class, who cheered loudly for him and some were awestruck over the catch. Hooch almost ran over to him, when he landed and said with a smile "Mr. Potter. Would you kindly follow me?"<p>

"Sure professor, but what for?"

"I will explain later. First we need to get professor McGonagall"

Hooch took Harry away from the field, and to the castle, leaving behind confused students. They had walked for a couple of minutes, until they stopped right in front of the Transfiguration class.  
>Hooch knocked on the door, opened it and said "Minerva, could you spare a minute? I have something to discuss with you"<p>

"Sure professor. The rest of you just keep writing down until I come back"

McGonagall walked out of the class with Hooch and saw Harry. She was confused, she looked at Hooch and asked "Did Mr. Potter do something wrong?"

"Not at all Minerva, rather the opposite. Just to get to the point Minerva. I think you finally found a Seeker"

The confused looked was switched out with a mix of surprise and happiness "Are you sure?"

"Certainly, young Mr. Potter grabbed this ball" She took the golf ball, to show her "in a fifty feet downfall, only few inches from the ground. Not even Charlie or James could have done that after him. I tell you, he is a natural"

McGonagall was looking at Harry with an impressed expression "Mr. Potter. Would you follow me to get someone?"

"Sure professor" He said, feeling this may not be as bad as he thought at first.

They were walked along the corridors, until they stopped at a classroom. McGonagall opened the door and called in "Excuse me professor. Could I borrow Wood for a second?"

"S-sure professor" Harry guessed it must have been Quirrel.

A second later a medium sized man came out, he must be a couple of years older than Harry. He looked confused from Harry to McGonagall.

"Wood. I finally found you a Seeker"

His expression switched from confusion to excitement. He looked at Harry, then to McGonagall and asked "Are you sure?"

"Certainly, according to Hooch Harry here is a natural. He caught a golf ball in a fifty feet downfall, only few inches from the ground. Charlie couldn't have done it after him" She turned to Harry "Was that your first try on a broom?" He nodded.

Wood turned to Harry and asked fast "Have you ever been to a Quidditch game?"

"No" He answered fast.

Then Wood started to walk around Harry, like he inspected him "He has the right building for a Seeker, he is small, fast and from what I hear good talent. We'll need to get him a good broom. A Nimbus or Cleansweeper"

"I'll see if I can get permission to go around the first years rules" She turned to Harry and gave him one of her rare smiles "Your father was also a fantastic Quidditch player, he would have been proud of you"

Harry suddenly felt very happy and gratitude towards McGonagall for telling him that.

Later that day, he meet with Ginny and Colin in the great hall, he told them what happened after Hooch took him to the castle. Ginny beamed at him and said "I knew if anyone could do it, it would be you. Told you, that you had no need to worry" While Colin looked at him in awe over he made it to the team in first year.

"Yeah" He said, while rubbing his head on the back "I'll guess you were right after all. Wood told me, he can tell me the rules later today"

"Good job Harry!" The twins, who came from behind and surprised Harry "We heard you got on the team. You must be excellent, Wood almost had a flip, when he told us. We are on the team too, we are Beaters! I just hope we can win this year. Last year was directly terrible…"

The twins walked up to their friend, Lee, and sat with him. Suddenly their all heard an owl and looked up while an girl with brown bushy hair said "It is a little early for owl post right?" It flew towards Harry and his friends, when it dropped a long package right in front of Harry. There was a mail on it

_Don't open the parcel at the table!  
><em>_This package contains the broom: Nimbus 2000.  
><em>_Sincerely McGonagall._

"Wow…" Ginny said, while looking at the package "I have never been able to touch one of those"

The next class was their first Defends against the Dark Arts class. They have looked forward to this one, but got terrible disappointed, when it turned out Quirrel was one big joke to teach in that class. He stuttered all the time and almost jumped in fear, every time a student raised a hand for asking a question. Another bad thing was the whole class stank of onion, several students have said it was protection against the vampires he meet long time ago, and he feared they were still after him.

The last class was Herbology with Ravenclaw, which was perfect in Harrys opinion, since he had planned to visit Hagrid after classes today. The class was all right, they had to research and write different effect and uses of dragon dung. After class Harry and the others **(A/N: With "Harry and the other" I mean Harry, Ginny, Colin and Luna)** headed for Hagrids house, near the forest.  
>They got there after a few seconds, they got some tea and talked, until Ginny reminded Harry he had Quidditch practice in a few minutes.<br>He had just got out of the door, when Ginny came out, he looked confused at her as she asked "Do you mind if I come looking? I always liked flying, but mum never let me"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the youngest kid in the house and her daughter. She is very protective over me. Can get kind of annoying"

Harry got a little suspicious and asked "How did you know you liked flying without trying it before you came here?"

Ginny gave him a look that said "idiot" and replied "I did use to sneak out and fly without they seeing me"

Harry just smiled to that and said "Let's go before it gets to dark or Wood is going to kill me" Then they headed up to their common room to get Harrys broom and after that for the Quidditch field, it took some minutes before they got there, but when they entered, they saw Wood waiting for them with a chest and a bucket of golf balls, probably for practice.

He looked from Harry to Ginny and asked "Is your friend here to watch?"

"Yes. I hope it doesn't bother you"

"Of course not. Always glad to help a fellow Gryffindor and a sister to my teammates"

"Thank you" Then she walked over to a bench, sat down and watched.

"Ok Harry. How about you get on your broom and take a few rounds, to show me what you got? Then I explain the rules to you"

"All right" Harry did as told, he got on the broom and flew with amazing speed across the field, turned between the goals and took a few loops on the way for pure enjoyment.

He landed after a minute or two and Wood stood with a smile, which went from ear to ear "I can see what McGonagall meant, you're a natural born flyer"  
>Then he took the chest next to him, opened it and exposed four balls, two of them looked like each other and if Harry didn't see things, they were moving, trying to get free from the lock that hold them.<p>

"Quidditch is easy to understand, but harder to play. There are four different kinds of players. The first on is called a Chaser, their job is too score goals for their team with throwing this ball" He took the big red on in the middle "This is called a Quaffle, and the Chasers throw it through the goals. Each goal is worth 10 points, there are three Chasers on each team"

"Three Chasers, who score goals for their team, each goal is worth 10 points" Harry repeated in a try to memorise it.

"Then there is the Keeper. They protect the goals and try to block the Chasers shots"

"Keepers protect the goals"

"The next player is the Beater. They are flying around and try to block the Bludger" He pointed at the two moving balls in the chest "with the bats they are given. There are two beaters on each team"

"Two beaters, who block the Bludger and try to send them at the other team… Have a Bludger ever killed someone?" Ginny heard this and gave a small laugh

"Not at Hogwarts. The worst we had so far is a few broken jaws"

"Ok"

"The last, but probably the most important player is the Seeker. They got the hardest job of all and they are always target for injuries and Beaters. Their job is to catch this one" Then he took a small golden ball with the size of a nut "The Golden Snitch. It's worth 150 points and when you catch it, the game ends. There is no limit on games, the record on this school is a month. When the Snitch is captured, it almost always means the captures team wins"

Harry nodded as a sign he understood it all

"But we are not going to train with it yet, since it is to dark and there is a chance it flies away. We are going to train with these" Then he took the bucked of gold balls "Now fly up and then I begin to throw balls around, your job is to capture as many as possible"

Harry flew up and gave a sign to he is ready, to Woods excitement Harry didn't miss a single ball. When he came down an half hour later Wood ran over to him and said happy as ever "This years trophy is as good as ours!"

"Excuse me Wood" "Just call me Oliver" He interrupted.

"Ok Oliver, but can you please stay and watch Ginny try fly. I think she is very good, for what I have seen and maybe she got a chance for playing as a backup for a player"

"That is not a bad idea, we don't got a backup for Seeker, I don't think she can play as Beater, but maybe she is worth as Chaser too. She can try if she wants, she got a broom?"

"No, but she can borrow mine for this time"

"Well. I suppose if she is good enough, I can allow her, but we'll have to ask McGonagall first"

Then Harry walked over to Ginny and explained she could try to get into the team as backup. When he had done explaining, Ginny jumped up and engulfed him in a hug "Thank you! Thank you!" She said "But I don't got a broom!" She realised with horror.

Harry laughed and said "Don't worry, you can borrow mine for this time"

"You mean it? Thank you!" Then she took the broom and walked over to Oliver. She did as instructed and ran back to Harry an hour later shrieking "I did it! Now Oliver only have to ask McGonagall for allowing it!"

"Good job Gin! I knew you could! What are you backup as, if you come in?"

"Chaser and Seeker. But I don't have a good enough broom… What did you call me by the way?"

"Gin. I called you Gin. You don't like it?"

"No. It just surprised me. Gin is fine, if you want to call me that"

"And to that about the broom, if I get sick and you have to play Seeker you can use my broom. If you have to play Chaser we'll find something out"

"Thanks Harry, without you I never had a chance of getting in" She said.

"Don't mention it. After you gave me courage to my first flying lesson that was the least I could do. But let's get back to the tower, before it gets too late. I certainly don't want Snape to catch us up this late"

They headed back to the tower and after a few minute they finally got there. They heard loud noises coming from behind the portray and wondered what it could be until it opened and exposed a huge party inside. They both got dragged inside by a group of older students, who took them both on their shoulders and lifted them over everybody else while they yelled "Let's welcome the two youngest players of Gryffindor in all time!" Then everybody began to cheer at Ginny and Harry, they just smiled awkward over the common room. Then the twins came over to Ginny and cried in unison "WAY TO GO SIS! We never knew you were this good!" She just blushed over the praise, but then asked "What do you mean?"

"We got told that Oliver just got McGonagall to get you a place as backup!"

"She did?" Ginny looked very happy, but then confused "How did you already know? We just left from there!"

"Rumors and news go fast around here at Hogwarts. Not possible to hold a secret" They just shrugged as it was normal at Hogwarts.

Their friends wouldn't let Harry or Ginny go upstairs to sleep for at least an hour, where they were forced to stay down and explain how it happened and get multiple congratulations from different Gryffindors.

Harry fell quickly asleep when he finally got to bed.


	5. A midnight stroll

Days had passed and the classes were beginning to get more interesting as they learned more. They began to work towards the levitation charm Wingardium Leviosa. There was a long way, before they could use the spell, but they worked towards it. Homework was getting more and more difficult as they learned more, and the Quidditch practice for Ginny and Harry didn't exactly help them with their time limit.

The hours passed and Harry and Ginny was sitting in a Magical History class and was bored out of their mind. Harry was close to falling asleep, when Ginny hit him with a small paper ball to hold him awake, he send her a thankful look and got quickly back to the boredom.

An hour later they left the class and they had free the rest of the day. Harry and the others headed up to the library to get some homework done.

The rest of the day went normal. They had finally got free from classes and was now headed for the Gryffindor common room. They arrived in front of the portrait of the fat lady in less than few minutes.

They decided to do some homework for the rest of the day, it was boring and hard, but they all managed to get through it after some time and help from each other.

The sun had gone down and slowly everyone decided to go to bed. Harry got up to his bed. He fell asleep after a while and had a nightmare.

He was in a room, a dungeon of some sort, it was long and dark, only lightened by few torches around the walls. He walked down the hall as he saw a shady figure, it was tall and thin, he watched it from a distant. It moved towards a door and, it raised a hand and a click sounded, it opened the door and Harry heard several growls coming from the inside. Harry moved closer and closer, he was in front of the closer door, he took the door and opened it. In front of him was a big monster, it was shady and he couldn't see what it was, but whatever it was he knew it wasn't friendly, it was about 5 feet tall and almost reached the ceiling, it had three giant heads with long fangs from each site, it was growling at there, where Harry stood. He looked in panic towards the dog as it gave a final growl and then with a blink of an eye it moved it heads towards Harry with great speed, it opened its mouth. Harry saw a bright green light and woke up with sweat all over his body. He was taking heavy breaths and his heart was beating faster than ever before. He turned around to try to fall asleep again, when he heard noises from downstairs. He sleepily took his glasses and wand, got out of the bed and walked downstairs.

When he got down, he saw Ginny standing with her ropes on and her wand in her hand, he walked up to her from behind and whispered "What are you doing Gin?"

She turned around in shock and looked startled at him, before she smiled weakly and said "I just got a little hungry, so I planned to go to the kitchens to get a little to eat. Want to join me?"

"Sure. I could use something to eat to. We just have to be quite. We don't want to get caught this late"

They slowly headed out of the portrait and ignored the angry comments from the fat lady, about they shouldn't walk out this late.

They had just turned around a corner to a long hallway, when they saw a girl with long bright yellow hair standing with her back turned away from them. They walked up to her and said carefully "Luna?"

She jumped startled and turned around. She smiled dreamily as always and said "Oh hey Ginny. Hey Harry. What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to get something to eat, so we are on our ways to the kitchen. But what are you doing here Luna, this is far away from the Ravenclaw common room. I heard"

"Oh. That is because I sleep walks often, that is also why I sleep with my shoes on" and then she smiled.

"Ok... you want to join us? I heard the Ravenclaw common room is near the Kitchens, maybe you can get back to there, after we got something to eat"

"Sure Ginny. It gets pretty lonely when you walk alone in a dark castle, and I don't want to be infested with Ullaburds" (**A/N That creature is self invented)**

"Ullaburds?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Yeah. They live in big castles and attack people, who walks alone, they like darkness"

"Ok. We better get moving, if we stand here to long, someone is bound to find us"

They headed down the stairs, and was lucky enough to avoid Peeves when he flew past, they hide behind a big banner. They were walking down a long dark corridor, when they heard a cat longer down the corridor and then they heard Filch "Can you smell something my love? Children that are out of bed maybe?"

Harry reacted quickly and hissed "Run" They turned around and ran away from the way Filch came from, they were running up the stairs until they saw Peeves floating out of one of the walls longer up. They took the nearest door, it was locked.

"Damn. Now are we sure to be captured!" Harry hissed in panic.

Luna just took his hand away, took her wand and said with a dreamy voice "Alohomora" Then the door clicked and they ran through it.

They silently pressed their ears against the door, Harry heard a maniacally cackle from Peeves outside and heard it got fainter and fainter. There were no signs of Filch or Madam Norris. He sighed in relief and turned to Ginny and Luna. Luna was still pressing her ear against the door, but Ginny, Ginny was looking into the room with great horror in her face, she barely managed to whisper "H-h-harry... W-what is t-that?" She almost screeched the last part.

Harry turned around and saw something he never would have imagined real. He would have died in terror if it wasn't such a surprise to him, right in front of him stood the largest dog Harry had ever seen, at had three large heads, which each reached the ceiling. It's eyes was staring at them with madness, there was hanging droll from it's mouth and it's fangs was long and yellow. It growled slowly at them, and Harry knew they had surprised it. If they hadn't they had been dead by now.

Without a second. Harry grabbed Ginny and Luna and ran out of the door with them, with their combined power, they managed to close the door.

They ran for about 3 minutes, and when they finally arrived just in front of the Gryffindor portrait Ginny spat out "Why the bloody hell is that thing in this school? Are they trying to murder us all?"

"No..." Harry said thoughtfully "But when I was in Gringotts with Hagrid, he picked up a small package from a box 713. He said it was Hogwarts business, very secret. Maybe the dog is guarding that package?"

"could be. I noticed that the floor was a little different, like made out of wood, under the dog. Maybe there is a dungeon under that hole?"

"Could be. But I also got reminded of a dream I had, before we went out. I was in that corridor and I saw some shady figure walking into the dog. Maybe someone is trying to steal it"

"Yeah, that could be the case. But I'm tired and want to get to bed. Luna, can you find your own way down to the Ravenclaw common room?"

"Yeah. I think so. Unless the Ullaburds get me first"

"Good luck Luna" Then Harry and Ginny wandered through the portrait and as soon Harry was up in his bed, he wondered what that small package could be and why someone would try to steal it.


	6. Time passes and Christmas

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been writing on this story for a long time, but I had exams at school (I passed :D ) and then I vacation thiking I had enough time, when I got reminded we had to drive to Spain for a two weeks holiday. Drivin to Spain is AWFULL! Do not try it! (I was in Denmark, so it was a long trip)**

**Well... I'm back, I wrote a lot in Spain as I were a little bored from times to times and I got a couple of new chapters ready for you guys. Hope you enjoy, I will not let you wait this long again for a new chapter. Promise.**

**Oh yeah. I changed this story a little, now it will take a few years instead of just the first one. I know I changed it to a romance story,**

**(SPOILER. DON'T WANT TO KNOW DON'T READ!)**

** but don't expect them to fall for each other instantly. They are only in first year. Later they will.**

* * *

><p>Harry discovered quickly that life at Hogwarts was never normal, apart from meeting giant three headed dogs of course, it was soon Christmas and Harry and his friends had already been out for several weird or unexpected events. They had done more than one prank and had found several hidden rooms and passages hidden by portraits. On Halloween had Professor Quirrel ran into the great hall in the middle of the feast. He was deeply terrified and shocked, the last thing he muttered before he fainted was that a troll was lose and that was enough to cause uproar and panic between the students. Dumbledore had quickly silenced them all by sending sparks into the air and then he ordered all the prefects to lead the younger students to their common room, while him and the teachers would try to find the troll.<p>

Harry and the other had used that afternoon to talk about how a troll got in and inwardly hoped that no one had found it or was hurt by it. The next day they all returned to the great hall and was informed the troll was captured and sent back to the mountains. One students had been hurt, a second year with the name Hermione Granger, who had been found unconscious at the toilet as the troll had walked in. She had broken an arm as the troll scraped her with its club and many scrapes from diving into the floor and crawling around on her knees to avoid the troll. The teachers had just found her in time to rescue her, according to the rumour.

The Quidditch season also started right after the troll attack. All four houses were very excited about who will win this year. Slytherin won the last two years, because Charlie, one of Ginny's older brothers, had left and Gryffindor was without a good seeker for a long time, but with Harry and Ginny on the team Gryffindor had new hope, especially that Harry Potter was a part of their team.

Not a week had gone, and the first match was already there. It was a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor class, everyone was excited for this particular game, as Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was always the most violent and most serious game in the whole year. The Gryffindor team was very confident that they could win, even through that Draco Malfoy, a second year, had bought all on the team a brand new Nimbus two-thousand and one, while the best broom on the Gryffindor team was a Nimbus two-thousand. Wood had made sure they had evened that factor, by training harder and longer than ever before. They were all ready and felt sure they would kick some Slytherin butt today.

The game started violently and hard on. The Slytherin beaters tried to take as many Chasers out as soon as possible, but they easily dodged them and even managed to trick the beaters into hitting their own players, making the Slytherins even more upset. Even though the Slytherins had better brooms, the Gryffindors had better players on them and that evened the odds by far. It was now 90-80 with Slytherin in the lead and the game had been on for hours. Neither of the seekers had seen the snitch yet and Malfoy had shouted taunts after Harry all game, trying to get him distracted, but Harry, living with the Dursleys, was used to this and that and easily ignored him, making him try even harder. Suddenly Harry saw a bright golden light in a reflection of the sun. He swept down towards the spot and not far to the left was the golden snitch flying freely and carefree. Harry quickly flew towards it, followed by Malfoy, scowling miles behind him as it took some time for Malfoy to get over the surprise of Harry's sudden turn in the air. By few seconds their were shoulder to shoulder, trying to knock each other off, both with no luck yet. Suddenly Harry saw the snitch dive down and he followed it, Malfoy did to but a little to late as he flew a little to long for the dive. The snitch began to flew into the air again and Harry followed, swearing lightly over the difficulty of the snitch. He suddenly got a wild, but good idea in his head, he was right over the snitch and only a foot over the ground, he let go of the broom and threw himself towards the ground and with the speed increased by the gravity he captured the snitch in his hands, right before he hit the ground with great power. He felt all the air knocked out of him and blackness for a second, before he stood weakly up and said loudly "I got the snitch!"

The whole stadium erupted in cheers and roars of outrage from the Slytherins. The whole Gryffindor team landed next to him and clapped him on the shoulders in cheers and applause. Everyone was happy, until Harry saw a furious Ginny walking towards him, he gulped for a second before she got up to him and screeched "Harry James Potter! Why the hell do you think it is ok to nearly risk your own life to catch that damn snitch! Don't you give a damn about your own life? Don't you think your life and friendship with me is more important than a single game of Quidditch! Don't you dare do this again or I will personally kick you off this team! Captain or not! Understood?"

"Y-yes Ginny" He said nervously.

Her anger dropped quickly and she slapped him on the shoulder and said "But a damn great catch Harry! Next time get a little more damaged so I can play right?" She joked lightly.

"Of course. So I can do crazy stunts on you order, but not on my own accord?"

"Sounds about right" She replied with a grin. Harry sighed in response and then followed the rest of the Gryffindor team back to their common room to a long party for the victory.

The months came and went with much relaxing for Harry and his friends, except the normal homework and classes, and it was Christmas. Harry awoke the next morning by someone yelling closely at him "Wake up Harry! It's Christmas!"

Harry annoyingly opened his eyes and saw Ginny with a grin plastered across her face as she looked at him "It's Christmas!" She shrieked once again with a big smile.

Harry suddenly saw who it was for real and said "Ginny! This is the boy's sleeping room! You can't just barge in!"

"Come on Harry. It's not like I can see anything under that carpet. If I wanted to anyway" She teased him lightly.

He just gave a low growl but got up anyway without warning. Ginny instantly covered her eyes and said "What about a little warning next time?"

"It was you who just barged in. You should have known it was bound to happen"

"Still…" She said "Is it safe now?"

"Yes it's safe" Harry answered as he pulled on his T-shirt.

She opened her eyes again and smiled even brighter as she said "Come on Harry. Get down it's Christmas and I want to open my presents! Don't you want yours?"

"I got presents? I never got Christmas presents before"

"Never?" She cried out in surprise, then her face changed to anger while she muttered "Damn Dursleys"

She took him in his hand and pulled him downstairs, he was almost about to fall down the stairs. They arrived in front of a Christmas tree with many present behind, under and in front of it. Harry finally found a present with his name from Hagrid. It was a small book with the title _Many different and interesting creatures_ by Paul Vinestric. The next present was from Ginny and was a bag of different candies. He got a new quill pack from Luna, a picture book of them all by Colin and a jumper from Mrs. Weasley. The last package was very confusing, it was soft and light, there wasn't a name from the sender only a small message saying _"Your father left this to me before he died. Now it's time it gets passed on to you. Use it well"_ Ginny stared at the package and said annoyed after a few seconds "Open it!"

Harry got kicked out of his trance, this had belonged to his father, it was the only thing he had from his parents, except the money in his trust vault. He slowly opened the package and revealed a silk cloak with many different pictures and what looked like runes on it. Ginny's eyes widened as she said "H-Harry. I think t-that maybe could be very valuable and rare. I-if it's what I-I think it is… Try it on Harry!"

Harry looked confused at her, but did as told. He swung it around his neck and Ginny let out a yelp in fright as she looked at his body. He looked down and saw his body was gone. It was invisible. He looked shocked at Ginny, who just smiled brightly and let out a little squall in delight. "Harry! That is an invisibility cloak! Imagine the pranks you and I can do with that thing!" Harry looked down again, this time with a broad grin, he had gotten an invisibility cloak, that belonged to his father.

He took it off and looked at it for a second "This belonged to my father…" He breathed.

He suddenly got captured in a tight hug by Ginny. When she looked at him, when she released him she smiled and said "No on deserves it more than you" He smiled once again and gave her a small friendly hug back.

"My my… What is this?" A voice said from the door. They both turned around and saw Fred with a big grin and mirth in his eyes.

"This is not what you think Fred. It was only a friendly hug. Nothing more. Harry just received a gift, that belonged to his father, it is the only thing he ever had from them"

Fred's grin disappeared and he looked serious at Harry, before he said "Ok… What is it you got Harry?"

"A cloak" He said, still in shock over the gift.

"Not just a cloak Harry! It's an invisibility cloak! A real one!" She cried the last part to Fred.

Fred's face turned again, this time from seriousness to awe, he got down on his knees took his hands up and said "Please Harry! Let us borrow that cloak for our pranking! Let us! PLEASE!"

Harry just laughed loudly and said "Only if you include me and Ginny in your 'pranking' then you can borrow it"

"That is a deal! A good one for me and George on both sides! Ginny can be devious in pranking, when she wants and I believe you can make a decent pranker"

"Decent?"

"I mean fantastic pranker!" He changed fast in panic over a change of mind from Harry about the cloak.

"It's a deal. You can borrow our cloak and we get a spot in your pranks!"

"YES YES YES!" He threw his fist into the air in ecstasy "Just wait until I tell George this! He will explode in happiness!" He ran out of the room, leaving a laughing Harry and a giggling Ginny.

"I can fell Hogwarts isn't going to stand for long Harry"


	7. The fight and after effects

Harry and his friends was walking down the corridor at fourth floor, after they just had gotten away from their charms exam, they all walked down the corridors, happy and relaxed. Ginny ran happily down the corridor and yelled back to them "Come on! I want to relax for the rest of the day! Not use it to wait for you slow gits!"

Harry, Luna and Colin laughed and set into a run, they quickly caught up with Ginny and they ran towards the common room. Few minutes later they all sat the common room, Harry sat in his favourite chair right next to the furnace, and he leaned back and relaxed. Ginny, for some weird reason, had chosen the floor right in front of Harry and now leaned against his legs, smiling brightly with her eyes closed, once in a minute taking a deep breath. Luna, who was invited in by the others, much too some Gryffindors dismay, was sitting next to Colin in the sofa and was lying down with her legs lying on Colin's legs. She to smiled a little and stared up in the ceiling, looking like she counted something. Colin was sitting up and leaned his head back and smiled too, his eyes were closed to and Harry secretly thought he was asleep as he made no response to anything Luna did. They sat there for a couple of hours, before Luna kicked her feet down at the ground and said "As much as I like to relax like this, we'll have to get to the library and study for the transfiguration exam tomorrow, if we fail that McGonagall will have our heads" Ginny groaned and tried to sink deeper between Harry's knees, he laughed softly and stood up causing Ginny to fall for over, she looked accusingly at him and he responded "Don't look at me like that. You know Luna is right"

She sighed and got up, it took them a few minutes to wake up Colin, who really was in a deep sleep, it ended with Ginny, getting very impatient, took out her wand and cursed him with her favourite Bat-Bogey curse. Colin screamed in pain and fell down on the floor, trying to hit the flying bogeys away with his hands, it took a few seconds before Ginny cancelled the curse, not that Luna didn't try, she just couldn't. Colin instantly got up and asked "What was that for?"

"For reminding me of my useless brother to Ron. He sleeps just as deep as you" Colin glared at her for a few seconds, before he sighed and followed them out of the common room.

They spent the time in the library with reading about different forms of transfiguration and how to do it, Harry was actually surprised over how much of the basics he already had forgotten across the year and spent at least an hour rereading the first chapters of the book. In mean time was Ginny and Luna reading some more advanced transfiguration, beginning of second years, while Colin read normal first years transfiguration. They all studied for at least a few hours and now walked tired and with heads filled with knowledge back to their common room. They headed up the fifth floor and up a staircase, before Ginny stopped up and angrily said "Just admit it Colin! We are lost! Just because of your stupid shortcut"

"We aren't lost!" He spat back "I know where we are!"

"Then how come we have walked this staircase for the second time?" She countered with a glance at him, he felt silent in embarrassment and looked away from her, she threw her hands in the air and gave out a fierce growl and just stomped down the staircase, Harry looked after her worried and ran down after her, when he reached her he put a hand on her shoulder and said "Are you alright Gin?"

She looked at him and said with a tired smile "Yes. I'm just very tired and these exams are taking the last out of me, can you say to Colin I'm sorry? I didn't mean anything I said"

Harry just smiled to her and pulled her into a silent and quick hug, she stiffened at first, but she soon put her arms around him and hugged him back, they stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company, before they heard a weak sob from a door a few meters away, they both looked curious and Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered "Let's see who it is" Harry nodded and silently followed her over to the door, they leaned over and pressed their ears against the door and heard a strange cry followed by a voice they immediately recognized.

"Y-Yes M-master. I p-promise I will get the s-stone. I-I will not f-fail you!"

"Quirrel!" Ginny whispered in shock "What stone is he talking about, and who is it he is talking to?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued to listen through the door, to answer Quirrel a raspy but low and cold voice, which made Harry's neck hair rise, came and said "You better not Quirrel! I will not stand failure, you have already disappointed me once. I won't stand that again. Understood? That stone is necessary for my survival and return. I can't lose it!"

"Y-yes my l-lord!"

"Good. Now go get it. You will get it tonight, while the teachers are busy with the students' exams"

"I w-will"

Both Harry and Ginny quickly moved away and hid behind a near armour suit, they saw Quirrel run out of the room, crying, after he was gone, they both looked at each other in shock, silent words spoke between them, they had to stop him from stealing whatever it was. Who ever who wanted to return, it couldn't be good, if they had to steal from Dumbledore. They both hurried up to the common room and found Colin and Luna sitting in the sofa, they turned against them both and asked "Where have you two been?"

Harry and Ginny started to explain what they have heard in the room and how Quirrel was going to steal some stone of Dumbledore's and try to bring someone back to power. When they said he wanted to bring someone back, they both saw Luna cringe. They looked curious at her and Ginny asked concerned "Something's wrong Luna?"

Luna looked nervously at her and whispered, almost afraid "It's just that in the time after You-Know-Who's dead, many of his followers tried to find ways to restore him from death… Maybe one of them finally found a way and he is trying to do that now and that stone he is talking about is necessary?"

There was an very uncomfortable silence, which was broken by Ginny asking nervously "Y-You don't really think that is true? Do you Harry?"

Harry just looked unsure and shrugged just as confused as her "I don't know Ginny, but if that is the thing going on here. I sure as hell won't let him his hands on that stone of Dumbledore's"

Luna nodded in agreement and soon Ginny and Colin joined in. They used the rest of that evening to plan how they were going to stop him. They knew they couldn't go to a teacher, who would believe them? A few students trying to convince Dumbledore himself that one of the teachers that he trusted with their safety was going to steal something he held dear. At last they planned to stop Quirrel at the third floor in front of the door, they had been forbidden to go into. They went up to relax for the rest of the evening, no one could tell how long they were going to be up this night.

Several hours later, Harry awoke, he quickly got up and looked over at Colin, who was still sleeping deeply, he was just about to awake him, when a sudden inner thought made him stop

"_What if they get hurt? Do you really want to awake him to pain?"_

"But I need them!" He countered his thoughts.

"_Maybe, but do they deserve to get hurt or possible worse. All because of you being too weak to handle your own?"_

"But I can't take Quirrel on my own!" He thought angrily back.

"_Better to try alone and fail, than all of you fail together!"_ The mean voice said back _"Do you really think it is possible for four FIRST year's students to beat a full grown, full educated DARK wizard that won't hesitate to use curses that can kill you or your friends! You can go alone, safe their lives!"_

Harry was just about to reply back, when it hit him, the voice was right. They didn't need to get involved, they couldn't beat him, only slow him down to Dumbledore. He silently walked over and grapped his invisibility cloak and headed down the stairs, he looked back once again at the stairs to the girls and boys dorm and silently whispered "Bye. Maybe I'll survive and see you again" And with those words he threw his cloak over his head and walked out of the fat ladies portrait, she asked who it was, but Harry reminded silent, making sure not to let her know it was him. He silently walked down the long dark corridors, more scared than ever but on the same time he felt glad, glad that his friends was asleep, safe and sound. Harry finally arrived at the corridor and he was glad that the door was still unopened and there were no signs of Quirrel, yet.

He waited for what seemed hours, several times he thought he heard Peeves or Filch coming, but was relieved when it was just the wind or something else, like a armour set walking by, Harry had discovered in October they did that. Suddenly he saw a dark shape walking longer down the corridor, it got nearer, and Harry watched silently as Quirrel stopped right in front of the door, he was surprised when he turned around and asked "Who's there? Show yourself! I know you are there!"

Harry stepped up and threw the cloak of him, he looked pointedly at Quirrel and said more brave than he would ever fell "You are not going to steal that stone Quirrel!"

Quirrel looked incredulously at him and soon let out a manically laugh, a cold laugh, he looked down at Harry again, with a superior, hard and cold look that made Harry shiver "Do you really think you can beat me Potter?" He spat with a mad look "Do you really think you can beat your own teacher! Do you really think you can beat a servant of the great dark lord himself! Go away boy and I may not kill you tonight!" He was just about to grab his wand, when Harry grapped his own and yelled "_Stupefy!"_ The spell flew over at Quirrel, but he dodged it with ease and looked at Harry again.

"So young Potter wants to play? Let's play then!" And then he started to shot various of deadly curses Harry didn't knew about. Shatters was heard through the castle from armour sets, that was blasted into a million pieces or left walls black from scorch marks. Harry looked around in horror and dodged as many curses as he could, also trying to shot minor curses at him at the same time. When he saw a sickle blood red curse flying towards him, he jumped aside, only to step right into a wall. He fell hard to the ground and got up fast and was about to fire a curse at Quirrel when he discovered he had lost his wand, he looked terrified at Quirrel, who smiled evilly.

"So little Potter has lost his wand? Maybe I, as a defence teacher, should make you remember NOT to do that" He let out a manically laugh and shouted _"CRUCIO!"_ with his wand pointed at Harry.

Harry's world exploded in immense pain, he fell to the ground withering in pain and despair as Quirrel laughed evilly. Harry lying on the floor with his hands covering his head, unable to scream from pure pain, Harry had no idea how long it took, how long he lied there in unbelievable pain. Seconds seemed likes hours and the world was like it had stopped spinning. He just wished it to end. To die that right second. He thought he heard someone shout "Harry!" but didn't think of it at the pain only increased. Then it stopped, stopped just as fast as it stopped. He felt someone's hands on him and the world went black.

_**Ginny POV**_

Ginny was sitting outside the hospital wing and was waiting furious. Harry Potter, the boy she had fancied since the start of this year, had left them alone in the common room at night and had gone after Quirrel by himself, they didn't know for how long he had been gone, but when they arrived at the third floor, they saw Quirrel pointing his wand at Harry and Harry was lying on the ground, crying and twisting in unlimited pain and despair. That had set her off, she had thrown a powerful stunner at Quirrel, which threw him towards the wall and knocking him unconscious. She had immediately ran over to Harry, but he was already unconscious when she reached him. In mean time Colin had gone after Dumbledore, who was at his office luckily. They arrived about four minutes later and Dumbledore was mild said shocked to see Harry and Quirrel unconscious, he asked what had happened and Ginny quickly explained what they had heard, how they had planned to stop him together, but Harry had left them behind to take on Quirrel alone. Dumbledore paled grey, when he heard Ginny trying to explain what curse Harry had been under. He quickly sent some kind of silver cloud out in the air and leaned down to Harry and began to check he was alright. Later Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall arrived, they were told the story and was just as pall as Dumbledore at the end. They quickly got Harry carried up to the Hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey, with many loud complaints about useless evil teachers and stupid kids thinking they can do anything they want, began to check on him. She told McGonagall and Dumbledore he had been subjected to the Cruciatus curse for at least a half hour. They both gasped and if Ginny was not wrong, she saw anger in the eyes of Dumbledore.

Next morning had Ginny just finished breakfast, then she ran down to the hospital wing to check on Harry. She was let in after a debate with Madam Pomfrey. She ran over to Harry and saw he was still asleep. She sat next to his bed, and laid her hand on top of his, causing him to gave a small snore and a warm smile in his sleep. Ginny couldn't help but smile to. An hour later she was forced out from Madam Pomfrey, who was going to do her hourly check on Harry, she sat down at a chair next to the door and waited stubborn as ever. Not wanting to leave Harry. She waited for what seemed hours, and finally McGonagall arrived in the corridor, she walked over to Ginny and asked with tight lips "Ms. Weasley, can you explain why you haven't been in classes yet?"

She looked her directly in the eyes and answered "I'm not leaving Harry. He is my friend and he is more important to me than any classes or any house points you can possibility take from me"

McGonagall looked at her for a second and then sighed "Alright Ms. Weasley. I will write you off the rest of the classes today, but tomorrow you will have to return to classes. I will also have to take 20 points from Gryffindor"

Ginny looked gratefully at her and said "Thank you professor" She didn't care about the points, it only mattered that she was allowed to stay with Harry. The doors suddenly opened and Madam Pomfrey walked out and saw Ginny, she smiled and said "I figured I found you out here. I have good news Ms. Weasley. Harry is awake" That was all it needed for Ginny to run around her and into the Hospital wing, she ran over to Harry and swung her arms around him and cried "Thank Merlin you're ok! I was so worried" Harry just sat there, not reacting. IT got her a little irritated and she stood up and began to yell "Harry James Potter! How dare you just go off by yourself to stop Quirrel! You could have been killed! Don't you care about us! Don't you care about your own life for one second?" She was just about to let her full fury at him, but she noticed something, his eyes. They weren't as green as normal, they were clouded and not full as life as always.

She looked worried at him and leaned over and said "Harry?" He turned to her and it was like he looked right through her "HARRY!" She yelled, which caused him to wince and lie down again, curling like a child that needed comfort. She was ready to tears as she stormed out of the hospital wing and said "Madam Pomfrey! Professor! There is something wrong with Harry. He is just looking lifeless with cloudy eyes and won't respond when I say something to him!" They both looked shocked over this and hurried in.

Madam Pomfrey began to check on Harry immediately and also began to cast a lot of complicated spells and charms. She turned towards them both with dark eyes and said "I'll think it is best if Dumbledore is here to hear this" McGonagall nodded silently and headed towards his office, not many minutes after she arrived with Dumbledore, who looked very worried. He immediately asked "What is wrong with Mr. Potter?"

"I believe he is in a state of shock professor" She said sullenly. Ginny was now crying silently, sitting next to Harry, who still had clouded eyes "When he received the Cruciatus curse, he fainted immediately after right Ms. Weasley?" She nodded, unable to speak "Well… His brain has been unable to intake the after effects of such pain, and the moment he woke up, all the pain effects washed over him. He will need to be with friends for a long time, if not he may never recover fully"

Ginny looked up and spoke for the first time since she heard about Harry's state "He can come live with us in the summer. That way he will always be near a friend"

Both McGonagall and Pomfrey looked up at that idea, it was perfect and Harry would be sure to recover if he was near the Weasleys all summer. Dumbledore on the other hand looked quite unsure and he spoke up "I'm afraid that is impossible Ms. Weasley" They all turned to stare at him in shock, surprised he was against Harry getting better. McGonagall was about to speak up, when Dumbledore looked at her and said "Let me continue. Harry has to go back to the Dursleys each summer as their home is protected by blood wards, from his mothers sacrifice to him as a child, he has to live with a relative or he will be exposed to attacks" They all stared at him, still in shock that he would suggest such thing. McGonagall was just about to give her opinion about that idea, but Ginny beat her to it "Listen here Dumbledore! I don't care how many wards you have placed around that home of the Dursleys! I, my parents and my family will not allow you to send Harry back there! He needs to be with friends for a long time as Madam Pomfrey said. And if Harry turns crazy because of your stupid ideas of 'safe'! I swear I will hunt you down and curse you into oblivion! Headmaster or not!" They all looked shocked from Dumbledore to Ginny and waited for a response from Dumbledore, but he stayed silent and looked calculating at Ginny, before he said "I'll see there is no way to convince you otherwise?"

Ginny shock her head.

"Alright, but let me at least say it to your parents and let me set up wars around your home to keep out danger. Many wishes Harry harm after he defeated Voldemort" everyone flinched, except Harry who looked at them all with a blank look. Ginny nodded and left the Hospital wing, excited about the coming summer.


	8. First day at burrow

Ginny was sitting the train with Harry, Luna and Colin. Both of them sent Harry worried looks. Ginny was just silent, she missed the sound of Harry's voice, his laugher, even when he sulked about something. Now he was just silent, just stared into the thin air with clouded eyes and he even winced when someone else than Ginny touched him, he had improved of course. A week ago, he wouldn't let anyone touch him and if they did, he would let out whimpers and either wince or curl into a ball and look down in his knees, rocking back and forward. Now he was sitting and looked out of the window. Ginny sighed and moved a little closed to him and slipped her arms around him, she knew tears left her eyes, but she didn't care. It hurt to see Harry like this.

He noticed her arms and looked blankly at her, he opened his mouth and looked like he was about to say something looked in surprise up at him and had a small hope he would say something to her for the first time in two months.

He noticed her look and quickly closed his mouth again and looked down at the floor. His face turned slightly red.

Ginny was now crying and slightly moved herself closer to Harry and whispered "Harry. Please come back. We all need you… I need you"

Harry made a rasp throat noise and held his hands to over his eyes, as tears poured down his chin and fell to the floor. Ginny looked sadly up at him and hugged him closer into her, trying to bring him as much comfort as possible.

They just sat there for what seemed an hour, drawing comfort from each other, while Luna and Colin were uncomfortable silent and had tears escaping their eyes, grieving over their best friend and their group leaders state of mind.

The group just sat there, when the door opened and revealed Ron and his gang, Seamus and Dead, next to him, Ron smile faded instantly when he saw how Ginny's arms where wrapped around Harry, he went immediately red and said harshly "What do you think you are doing with my baby-sister Potter?" He was just about to move over to Harry to pull him away from Ginny, when Luna and Colin together quickly moved up and pulled out their wands and pointed them both at Ron, few inches between his head and the end of the wands.

Luna looked coldly at him and said with a little malice "Stay away Weasley. Harry is not doing ok for time being and he needs comfort and friends, you are neither. So you are not allowed in here"

Ron gulped slowly and looked constantly at the wands pointed between his eyes, he quickly muttered "Let's go guys" and left with a final glare towards Ginny and Harry.

Luna and Colin with out a great sigh and sat down, glad that Ron didn't do anything bad to Harry, which could have destroyed him completely. Ginny looked up at them with gratefulness in her eyes and whispered "Thank you" They both nodded in return and leaned their head back to relax for the rest of the trip.

XXXX

Ginny felt hours later, that the train was getting slower, and ready to stop at the King cross station. She took Harry's hand and made ready for the difficult task to bring him out to his family and explain the situation without any people bugging them of with an accident hitting Harry causing him to get another fit.

They waited for everyone had left the train, before Ginny held him closely into her and began to move him out of the train, they spotted them quickly through the small crowd, as several people had already left and the Weasley hair was easy to recognize though the mass gathering of people with either brown, dark or bright hair. They quickly and carefully came over to her mother, who tried to greet with a big hug, but was forcefully pushed away by Colin and Luna, she looked surprised and hurt at them all and asked "What's the matter? Why pushed you me away from my daughter?"

Luna stepped up and took a letter out of her pocket, she looked at Mrs. Weasley and said "I'm sorry we had to do it, but there is a good explanation for it, read this letter" She handed her the letter, which she took immediately and opened.

_Mrs. Weasley._

_I'm sorry to say that young Harry have been out for a terrible incident with professor Quirrel on the school, it turned out he was a supporter of Voldemort_" Mrs. Weasley managed to stutter through the name "_and was about to steal something from the school I kept for a friend. I had no idea that Quirrel was the thief that was trying to steal the object and is deeply sorry for what have happened. Harry found out about this and tried to stop Quirrel by himself, but in the fight Quirrel caught him with the infamous Cruciatus curse and held him under it for at least an half hour to and hour. Harry is in a state of mentally shock and I ask for you to take Harry with you home as he will need his friends to recover fully. If you need any resources to take care of Harry don't hesitate to ask._

_With deepest apologise Albus Dumbledore_

Mrs. Weasley was looked at Harry with tears in her eyes as she saw his clouded green eyes, so empty and hallow. Not showing any emotions. She began to cry softly and whispered "Of course the poor boy can stay with us. But why couldn't I hug him or my dear Ginny?"

Ginny was the one to answer "I don't know for sure mum, but Harry will not let anyone except me get to touch him, he recoils from everyone else and goes into a state where he is hiding in himself. He won't respond and he won't let any contact in for hours, then Ginny can begin to speak to him and try to comfort him" Molly was crying hardly now and grieved over the poor boys fate. Then her thoughts changed to Dumbledore and she began to fume, how could the 'oh so wise' Dumbledore, the leader of light and headmaster of Hogwarts let this happen. Let a student, a first year non the less, go out to fight a teacher and then get to be tortured under the horrible Cruciatus curse until he went into a state of shock? She was going to send a VERY long howler, when she came home, so sure was she on that!

Ginny smiled tiredly up at her mum and said "Thank you" still trying to hold Harry up, who would most like fall to the ground if she let go of him. They waited a few minutes for Ron to say goodbye to his friends and return to the family. He saw Harry was with them and his smile immediately changed to a small frown and he asked "What is he doing here? Doesn't he have a family to come home to?" Harry cringed at the sound of Ron's threatening voice and that didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley, who immediately got angry at her youngest son.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron immediately cringed at the sound of his angry mother "How dare you! Harry is hurt and needs his friends and all you can ask is why he is coming with us? Because he is in a state of shock from a terrible accident! That's why! Harry is coming with us and he is going to be with us all summer! Understood?" Ron nodded quickly, not daring to question his mother once again, but managed to sent a small glare towards Ginny as it were hers faulth. It didn't really bother her that much anyway, he hadn't been in contact with her for two years now. She just shrugged and even sent a small cheeky smile towards Ron, making him red in anger. When they arrived out at the car, Ron sat in on the backseat and was still sulking about the incident at the train station. Ginny and Harry sat next to him, with Ginny in the middle and Harry next to her, he was still silent and just looked out of the window. She moved closer to him and carefully sneaked her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, making him tense at first, but soon he relaxed again, gaining a little smile too. Ginny sensed his happiness, buried deep down his pain and confusion, and smiled herself. Molly watched them both with a sad smile, why did it have to be Harry? That poor boy, and were Harry and Ginny awfully close? Secretly she likes the thought of Harry and Ginny getting together in later life, but they were awfully young.

She just shook her head at herself, she smiled and motioned Arthur to begin to drive them home.

XXXX

An hour later they arrived outside an old house, that looked very unstable and if you watched it for the first time, you would think it would collapse at any second. Ginny slowly got Harry out of the car without letting him hit anything, she carefully lead him into the house and set him in a chair at the table, he looked out in the thin air and sometimes took a deep breath or took small even breaths, he gasped when sudden noises came, as a door that banged or the clock that goes off every hour. They all, except Ron and Percy, looked at him sadly and Ginny tried unsuccessfully to hide her tears. Arthur sat next to her and slipped an arm around her pulled her into a hug and whispered "It's going to be alright Ginny. He is going to be perfectly fine again"

She made a few chokes and cried into her fathers arm. Seeking comfort from her family. In mean time had Molly made some food to Harry and had now placed in front of him. He looked confused at the plate of food and then to Molly, she looked at Ginny, begging her for helping Harry to eat. She understood and walked over to Harry, sat next to him and picked up the fork and took some mashed potatoes and whispered "Please eat Harry. You'll need it" He looked at her for a second, before he with a shaking hand took the fork and brought it to his mouth and began to eat slowly. Ginny gave him an encouraging smile and just rubbed his arm with her hand, to give him comfort.

She looked up at her mother, who was smiling sadly at Harry and she asked "Where will Harry sleep this vacation?"

She looked at Ginny and answered with a little frown "Well. I would have suggested to let him sleep with Ron, but after having seen him 'opinion' about Harry, I take that suggestion back. Maybe he can sleep with Fred and George. They have the ro-"

She was interrupted by Ginny saying "Can't he sleep in my room? He needs to be with friends and that is the best way"

All the Weasleys looked uncertainly at each other, Molly looked at her daughter and said with a nervous smile "Don't you think that is kind of inappropriate dear?"

Ginny looked incredulously at her mother and felt her temper began to rise "Mum! Do you really think we are going to be doing anything? We are twelfth for Merlin's sake! Harry is in a state of shock and can't even do anything! You'll have to let Harry sleep in my room or it can go wrong! Colin has told me about his nightmares! He has nightmares about that night mum! Do you really want to be the one who sent Harry Potter into Sankt Mungos mental ward?" All of the Weasley gulped at the thought.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was in great thought and she finally sighed and said "Alright he can sleep in your room"

Ginny smiled happily and hugged her mother and whispered "Thank you" She hugged her back and smiled brightly.

Later that evening they all sat and ate breakfast quietly, they had been ordered by Molly to be quiet because of Harry health, and as she said "Merlin help you, if you do anything that can startle that poor boy"

Ron has been in an awful mood because of this change. He was going around sulking and muttering about any bad thing happening to him this year. The twins had on the other side really taking the 'quite' rule to the hearth, because Harry had let them borrow his invisibility cloak, and they felt they really owed him for that, they had asked their mum to silence the ghoul and the mirror, who yelled at people to do certain things about their look. And the normal explosions from their room had disappeared mysteriously. Never had the burrow been in that much silence and peace. And anyone who disturbed this was going to be punished hard by Molly, which she had made sure to warn them about. Percy took a liking into the silence, as it gave him peace to make homework and read in. He spent most of his time in his room.

That night, after they all had gone to bed and was sleeping peacefully, awoke Ginny in her room, by loud noises next to her, she look tiredly around to spot the source and saw Harry twist in his bed, yelping in what seemed pain and suffering, he was sweating heavily. She immediately got over next to him, knowing it had to be a nightmare. She sat down on the edge of his bed and grapped his arm with one hand and put her other hand on his forehead, right over his so famous scar. She looked extremely worried at the raging, sleeping boy in front of her and began to whisper "Relax Harry. You are safe. You are not in danger. You are with me. I'll protect you. You are safe"

It continued like that for several minutes, each second getting either worse or better, in the end Harry began to relax. His head felt back into his pillow and a smile formed on his lips and he let out a soft mutter "Ginny…"

Ginny could feel her hearth taking a skip and she smiled brightly. Harry had mentioned her in his sleep. She still held his hand as she moved her bed closer to his and she felt asleep not long after, their hands still entwined.


	9. Healing

Ginny awoke next morning, feeling warmth in her hand and she turned to look at the source of it and she smiled warmly, when she saw Harry, tightly holding her hand over his small chest, she felt the warmth from his chest, running through her arm and right into her hearth. She knew she had fancied Harry ever since she first saw him, those emerald green eyes, that wild, untamable black hair, that short and on the same time cute size. She had no idea of who he really was the first time she saw him, but she instantly wished he would just take her arms and say "Please be my girl Ginny Weasley" instead he had politely and nervously asked how to get on the train, Ginny had taken that chance to get to know him, she pulled him through the wall between '9' and '10' and asked his name. She really got shocked, when she discovered that he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy she had wished to marry since she was six. The train trip to Hogwarts had been unbearable. She had been awfully nervous around Harry and blushed every time he talked to her, it got a little better when Luna, her childhood friend and Colin, a muggleborn, appeared and sat down with them. Ginny felt a little guilty to have felt jealous at Luna for being able to speak freely to Harry. It had just been enraging that she was so nervous around him. Then after the dinner at Hogwarts Luna did something she would be her forever grateful for, she talked to her and set her in her place. She remembered that conversation each time she began to get nervous around him.

**(Flashback)**

_Luna pulled Ginny away from the boys and said to them, they just had to talk a little and they could go to their common room or just stay and wait for them. She pulled her down the corridor and around a corner and the first thing she said was "What is the matter with you Ginny?"_

"_What do you mean?" She asked indicated._

"_Why are you always stammering and blushing around Harry. I know you fancy him and have fancied him for years, but you will need to be able to talk to him, before he will even begin to notice you. You are quite lucky he hasn't already chosen another friend, you know that?"_

_Ginny looked furious for a few seconds before she sighed, looked down at the floor and whispered "Yeah… It's just I'm so nervous. I really like him, but when I look into those beautiful emerald green eyes, I just loose it and begin to stutter and blush. I just can't help it!"_

_Luna put a hand on her shoulder and said with a small smile "I know it's hard Ginny, but you will need it, or he will be taken. Many girls wants to date the boy who lived, but I know you and you just don't wants to date the boy-who-lived. You want to date Harry Potter, the boy you meet at the train station and fell for with his unruly hair and emerald green eyes. That is the Ginny Weasley I know. And I personally believe you are the right one for Harry. But you'll have to get past your nervousness and pull yourself together!"_

_Ginny looked at her in awe and then took a deep breath, gulped and said with confidence "All right Luna. I promise I will try, but I think it will take some time to get truly natural around him. But I will try"_

"_That's all I ask of you Ginny. Now go take that boy with storm" She smiled cheekily to her and they walked back to the boys_

**(End Flashback)**

She smiled at the memory, that was the day that changed her life, and if it worked and if Harry began to like her, she couldn't imagine what she could do to give Luna back for that favour. She had helped her in a way no other person can.

She tightened her grip in Harry's hand and brought it over to her, giving it a light kiss on his hand, causing him to give a soft sigh and smile in his sleep.

She laid for what seemed like an hour, thinking of Harry. When she heard a throat noise coming from her side, she looked over and found Harry looking at her with his mouth slightly open, he continued to make noises and after a minute a word was formed "G-Ginny?" He looked at her and she smiled at him with tears in her eyes, it had been days since he had last spoken awake and now his first word was her name, her hearth swelled open and she smiled and put her hand on his cheek. She smiled warmly to him, and he gave a weak smile back before he opened his mouth again and in a hoarse whisper said "Hungry…"

She let out a soft laugh and said "How about I go down and get us breakfast and we eat up here?" He nodded slowly and looked at her as she left the room, to get some food to them. She hurried downstairs and met her mum already up and making breakfast to all of them, she walked over to her and asked nervously "Mum? Can Harry and I eat our breakfast up in our room, it's not that we don't want to be with you. It's just that Harry just said his first word for days this morning and I think he will make more improvement if we are alone, you know he is nervous around all of us together"

She smiled to her daughter, feeling proud that she took so good care of her friend and answered "Of course Ginny. And I'm very happy to hear that he is recovering fast. Do you mind sharing his first word with me?"

Ginny blushed a little pink and muttered something. Molly looked at her and asked "What was that dear?"

"His first word was 'Ginny'"

Molly looked surprised at her daughter, and then she smiled and said "I didn't expect anything less dear. He really cares about you, you know that right? A week after he came to Hogwarts, he send a letter to me, asking why you have a wand from your grandmother instead of your own and then he also explained how dangerous it could be to have a wand that doesn't work perfectly for you" Ginny blushed even redder, she had no idea, that he had done that, or how he would know it was her grandmothers wand and not her own. Molly suddenly stood with two plates of food to her and said "Your breakfast is ready dear, just call if you need anything more" She nodded and took the plates, before hurrying up to Harry with his food.

He looked at her when she entered the door, smiled a little and turned faint pink as he said "H-Hi Ginny"

She smiled brightly and said "Good to hear your voice again Harry. We have all missed you. Here is your food" She passed the food to him. He looked up to her and let out a hoarse thanks. She smiled to him and began to eat silently, once a minute looking up at him and gave him a comforting smile. He smiled back, but said nothing and continued to eat and drink the milk he had gotten. The breakfast was done and they just sat there, holding hands and sometimes looking at each other. Ginny was a little nervous, but she didn't say anything she just wished this wouldn't have happened to Harry, anyone else then Harry. She felt a single tear leave her eye and run down her chin. She felt a little ashamed to let Harry watch her cry, but she immediately pushed it away, she knew Harry wouldn't judge her for anything like that. She then, to her shock and surprise, felt Harry's hand lightly touching her cheek, wiping the tear away, she looked up to him and saw the worry and sadness in his eyes, the first time she had seen emotion from him in days, she swung her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He awkwardly put his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting hug. They sat there for what seemed hours, before Ginny pulled lightly away and smiled to him and whispered "Thank Harry, but I think we need to get down soon, or mum will begin to get worried"

He looked towards the door and nodded nervously, he still was only really comfortable around Ginny. He raised his hand to hers and took it nervously, she smiled to him and followed him out of the door, after he had gathered enough courage to do it. They opened and walked slowly down to the living room, where Molly and Arthur were sitting, they smiled to him and he smiled back nervously. Ginny sat down on a chair and gently sat Harry next to her. He looked nervously around afraid that someone might attack him and hurt him even further. Ginny scooted closer to him and said softly "Harry. You are safe here. No one is going to hurt you in this house" He first stiffened at the contact but immediately relaxed when he heard the familiar voice of Ginny.

He closer his eyes tiredly and leaned in against her. Ron, who just had walked in, sent Harry a dirty unnoticed look and made a low growling noise that luckily for him, no one heard. Ginny sent a warning look against him, as if daring him to do anything or disrupt Harry in any possible way. Ron sat down, furthest away from Ginny and the now lightly sleeping Harry. Ginny smiled a little and leaned her head against his, Ron scowled a little louder and got a warning look from Mrs. Weasley too, who had watched it all with a smile. Ron threw his hands in the air and immediately walked out of the kitchen and out in the yard. Mrs. Weasley looked a little angry with his youngest son and Mr. Weasley leaned in and said "I talk to him later" She nodded, but still had a frown on her face.

Ginny suddenly felt sudden movements and looked down at Harry that to her shock was beginning to thrash violently in his sleep.

He began to mumble in his sleep "Please… Don't… Pain! Too much… Don't hurt… NO GINNY!" He yelled the last part and his eyes flew open and he shifted and began to hug his legs and cried into his knees "Not Ginny… Not Ginny…"

Ginny, coming over her shock of Harry having a nightmare, leaned down and hugged him tightly and whispered comfortingly into his ear "Harry I'm here. I'm not hurt. We are safe Harry. No one is going to hurt you or me Harry" Harry looked uncertainly up with tearstained eyes and threw his arms around Ginny, to convince himself that both he and she was safe and unhurt. He silently cried into her shoulder, while she rubbed his back slowly. Mrs. Weasley wanted to go over and hug Harry too it broke her hearth to see the boy, the boy she practically viewed as a son, hurting so much. Being in so much emotionally pain. It killed a little of her inside, that she wasn't able to protect him from the evil in this world. Her anger at Dumbledore renewed, he was the one to protect her children at Hogwarts and he had failed. It was his responsibility to protect them! She let out a sigh and tried to control her anger, which was something that happened rarely, she tried, because a sudden outrage by her and Harry was back in a shock, that he maybe never would recover from. Not only would her daughter never forgive her, but she would never forgive herself. A Prevett and Weasley never hurt family, and that was what Harry was in all aspects except blood.

After a few minutes of comforting, hugging and whispering from Ginny, Harry finally calmed down enough to sleep again, he snore loudly and sometimes let out a small whimper or shake. Ginny looked down at him with tears in her eyes and she put an arm around him and moved lightly, moved his head down to her lap, where she calmly and patiently began to move her hand through his hair and rub his head. Molly looked at this with a little smile again, Ginny really liked that boy, at is was way more than friendship, maybe Ginny didn't know this, but Molly knew love, when she saw it. As a mother it made her both scared and proud of her daughter, she was young, but still able to help the boy she loved. As a normal woman it made her happy to see such young people, finding the person they belong with. Molly just hoped Harry would someday return the feeling. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

XXXX

The days went and went, and before anyone knew of it, it was Harry's birthday. During the time to there, Harry had improved greatly, he was now able to speak with almost everyone without stuttering, it still made him nervous to speak to Ron, who had taken a clear dislike to Harry, mainly because of their first meeting and the fact he was really close to his baby sister. He also had trouble with Mr. Weasley, but improved day to day, as Mr. Weasley talked nice to him and didn't show any signs of wanting to hurt or do any damage against those he know. Percy was also a problem, bigger than Mr. Weasley, but not as big as Ron. Harry never saw Percy much through and they never felt the need to get to know each other more. He was still a little nervous about going back to Hogwarts and see Luna and Colin again, what if he didn't heal to that time? What if someone misused that to harm him? He didn't like these thoughts, but knew it could be true.

Well… Harry was awoken that morning, but someone who sat down on the edge of his bed. He looked startled for a second, but smiled relaxed when he saw it was Ginny, who was wearing a big smile. She looked happily down at him and said "Happy birthday Harry!"

He smiled back "Thank you Gin" He suddenly got an impulse to just get up and hug her tightly, but ignored it and wondered what it was about.

She leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, smiled shyly and said "Get down in a few minutes. Breakfast is almost ready sleepyhead" and then she ran out of the room. She never noticed Harry's look of shock and the fact he had moved his hand up to his cheek, while he silently thought "Wow…"

A minute later he came down to breakfast. It was a normal breakfast with most of Harry's favorite things to eat, including a very delicious portion scramble eggs that Ginny had made to him. He ate quietly and looked around in the kitchen, seeing Molly sending him looks of pity and Arthur smiling to his daughter, who was in full time giving Harry a little more food, nursing and comforting him at the same time. Harry smiled inwardly, normally he would have hated to be nursed and given food, like some sort of child, but with Ginny it was just feeling… right. The way she moved around, her hair waving around, when she turned her head, the way her warm smile filled him with happiness. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes… "_Beautiful? Where did that come from?"_ He thought and shook his head slowly, he couldn't like her that way… Could he? She was his best friend and what if she didn't like him that way. It could ruin their friendship if he revealed it to her. That was the last thing he wanted to happen, and what could she ever see in him… A weak mental unstable boy that needed her helps to the simplest things like going to a room with her own parents. She must be tired of him. Annoyed...

He noticed that Ginny looked at him, and gave her a small, but not happy smile, which made her frown in concern. She sat next to him, after handing the pan to her mum, who took over the cooking, and sat next to Harry and asked worried "Something's wrong Harry?" She laid a hand on his shoulder and squished it lightly. Bringing warmth through his shoulder. He looked at her and thought if he should tell her… No. If she didn't like him that way, she might even stop to be his friend… He never wanted that.

"No… Nothing's wrong" He said quietly. His mind was made.


	10. Getting back to Hogwarts

The summer was going faster and fast, and before Harry or Ginny knew of it, it was Ginny's birthday and the last month at the Burrow. He stood up earlier than normal to surprise Ginny, he sneaked out of bed. He looked over at Ginny's bed and smiled softly, it was almost evil to awake her, as cute and beautiful she looked asleep, with her mouth slightly opened and breathed softly. Her sheet just covering her to her shoulder. He smiled at her sleeping form, again wishing he had the courage to just tell her, his feelings for her, but the thought of denial constantly scared the wits out of him. He remembered a few days ago, when he had to buy a present to Ginny, it had taken all day and a lot of excuses to finally convince Molly to let him to go Diagon Alley to buy her a present. He had found a thing, he was certain that Ginny would love beyond anything, actually he had found two things. He smiled as he thought of the presents and her reaction to them. He leaned over Ginny and whispered "Good morning Gin"

Ginny just let out a snore in her sleep and to his surprise, wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head down to her in a firm grip, like a younger girl did with a teddy bear, she had all her life. She opened her eyes a little and looked sleepily at Harry, who was now on his knees in front of her bed, so he didn't break his neck, while Ginny held him stuck in that place. Her eyes closed again and she mumbled "Hi Harry…" Her eyes flung up instantly "Harry! What are you doing!" She let go immediately and blushed furiously.

"S-Sorry. I came to wake you up, but in your sleep you grapped my head and held me down. I couldn't do anything" He to was blushing madly.

"N-No problem…" She said, still beat red in embarrassment. She then shook her head randomly to Harry and smiled up at him "It's my birthday!" She said with a smile, it was a statement. She looked up at him with glee and said "Do I get a present from you now or later?"

Harry laughed lightly and said "You can get one of them now, and the other later. How about that?"

"You got me two presents?" She asked in shock "You shouldn't have done that much Harry… One would have been fine…"

"I know" He replied with a smile "But I wanted, besides one of them is useful, the other if for enjoyment" He got over to his bag and picked up a small, but long package and handed it to Ginny.

She looked at it for a few seconds, before she opened it and her eyes widened in shock "You see Ginny" Harry began "I know that you already have a wand, but it is not a wand, that has chosen you. I explained to Olliwander about you and your personality and he thought this wand would fit perfectly to you. A wand that is perfect for you, works better than one you have inherited"

She looked up at him in shock and with a shaking hand took the wand and gave it a small wave and a cascade of sparkles and golden colours flew out of the wand. She looked up at him again and whispered "You shouldn't have done this… But thanks anyway" She suddenly pulled him into a hug and to his shock a few tears escaped her eyes.

He smiled, hugged her back and said "How about we go down and get some breakfast. You get your other present later" She nodded with a smile and pecked him on the cheek to his shock and quickly ran downstairs. He stood back with the same thoughts as first time she gave him a kiss on the cheek… "_Wow…"_

He later met downstairs and was greeted by Molly, who looked at him with a smile and said "Thank you for buying a good wand to Ginny. I normally hate to admit it, but our family does have financial problems, and I want nothing else than to get my children what they need, but it isn't always I can"

Harry looked shocked for a second, before he smiled back and answered "I appreciate the thanks Mrs. Weasley, but it is not needed. I did it for a friend, my best friend if I must say it and nothing else" Mrs. Weasley smiled happily and Ginny pulled him into another hug for the 'best friend' part. Neither of the three noticed Ron's hateful glare at Harry, his thought were how could Ginny take pity from Potter. Had she no shame at all?

The rest of the day went quite normal, except for a few pranks here and there by the twins. Percy had just said a happy birthday to Ginny and the sneaked up to his room for the rest of the day, no one in the family questioned that, it was normal for him, but it still saddened Molly very much, that her son cared to little about his own family to spent a day with them, though she hid it well under her cheerful face.

Later that day, they had just ended dinner, it was potatoes and a delicious sauce that Harry had never seen before, including a mouth watering fried chicken. They had a birthday cake after that, which tasted like it was made from heaven. Of course, Ginny as she is, quickly went into the living room after dinner to her presents. She had clearly stated to Harry, she liked presents very much. The whole family gathered inside and Ginny quickly pulled the nearest present to her, it was from the twins and it was a large box, filled with all sorts of muggle and wizard prank items. She grinned evilly and eyed both Ron and Harry, who both gulped, the first one looked nervous, while the other smiled.

The second present was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and was a whole new rope to her new school year, including a hat to the winter times.

From Charlie, her second oldest brother, she got dragon skin gloves, which was enchanted to stay warm in all kinds of weather. She was happy about this.

From Bill she got an old item from Egypt, which looked like it had stayed in a pyramid for hundreds of year, a letter explained it was a ancient item that stood for good luck.

From Percy she got quills and paper, nothing much, but she still smiled a little.

From Ron she got a Chuckley Canonball poster, even through she wasn't a fan of them at all, but it was well known Ron tried to make everyone a fan of them he met. She swore inwardly she would never hang this up in her room and hide it in the furthest corner, so she would forget about it…

She finally looked at Harry with an expecting look of glee and happiness. He smiled and got up and said "Be back in a minute with the present" And he went up to get the best present from him.

He returned few minutes later with a basket, which was decorated with a pink fluff inside and on the hang was a red ribbon, Ginny looked wondrously at it, before Harry placed it down and whispered with a smile "Happy birthday Gin"

She looked down in the basket and her eyes widened and she let out a small squall and ran up and hugged Harry tightly, while she cried "You shouldn't have done this Harry! How can I ever thank you enough?" The other family members looked shocked at her reaction and looked down in the basket.

To their all shocks, was a small pitch black kitty with a red ribbon around its neck, it was curled into a small ball and asleep right now. Harry smiled as soon Ginny released him with tears of gratitude in her eyes and he said "It is a boy and you'll get to choose his name" He gently picked up the cat and handed it to Ginny. She took it with shaking hands and he slowly opened his small eyes, they were bright green as Harry's. She looked at Harry with tears in her eyes "Thank you…" She whispered and hugged him a lightly, so they didn't crush the cat.

She then stepped back and looked at the cat with a smile, before she stated "Midnight… His name is Midnight" The cat let out a purr that said he was pleased by his name.

Molly looked at the whole exchange with a smile, Harry really cared and maybe even liked her daughter in that way, it wasn't a normal gift between friends, to give something as personal as a pet and defiantly not a kitty as precious as Midnight.

The rest of the evening went quietly with Ginny learning to know Midnight and Harry had a blast, just watching them play or help her with feeding the kitten and play with them. He didn't know how, but he had felt the right feeling about that cat, as soon he saw it in the pet shop. The way it just looked at him with those eyes and let out a small 'meow' Harry had felt in love with it and knew it was just the right for Ginny. He smiled that afternoon as he saw Ginny fell asleep with Midnight in her arms, she had a small cute smile on her face and her breath was soft, but steady. He looked at the cat for a moment, before he whispered with a cheeky smile "Lucky bastard" The cat just let out a small smile and meowed to him in response.

XXXX

The next day the letters for their second year finally came and it was a widely spread list. Harry had picked up his list and read it.

_Mr. Potter_

_This letter contains the list of books needed for your second year. Hope you are well._

_Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall._

He folded the list up and began to read

_Books needed for second year at Hogwarts:_

_Transfigurations for second years by Pompley Ferada_

_Potions and their uses in different situations by Jeffrey Markwood_

_Charms: How to perform and use by Elina Sommerby_

_Advanced dark defence by Henrick Dawncast_

_Herbology: Plants, their uses and how they live by Irene Gellerswir_

_Astronomy: Planets and their routes by Selena Villsmith_

_We wish you a good year_

Harry smiled as he read the letter, he noticed Ginny and the family smiled brightly too, he asked casually "What's up?"

"Oh nothing dear. It is just good, that we have most of these books already as the twins had nearly the same, except for the defence against the dark arts books. It will not be a very expensive trip for us this year"

Harry smiled nervously and felt a little guilty that he had a fortune down in his vault, while this family, the nicest he knew, was barely able to afford buying school books to their children, if it wasn't for hand-me-downs…

Ginny must have sensed his nervousness, because she moved a little closer to him and whispered "It is not your fault that our family doesn't have much money Harry. And we won't accept charity from you, if that is what you are thinking!" Harry sighed that was exactly what he thought about before Ginny made him change his mind.

They all agreed to go shopping next morning.

XXXX

Ginny was a nervous wreck, when she ran out of the Leaky Cauldron, a pub in Diagon Alley. To explain better, they had just taken the floo from the Burrow and Harry, who never had done it before, had managed to say the destination wrong and flooed to Merlin knows where. He had gone just before Ginny her father and the twins were awfully confused to see her instead of Harry arriving out of the fireplace. They quickly explained that Harry had never arrived and Ginny had gone pale, before she ran out of the pub to look after Harry. She didn't even think twice over that she maybe got lost.

She ran through many wizards and witches, bumping in to them or just running straight past them, ignoring their yells at her. She finally stopped and looked around in panic, trying to spot the ever black wild hair and the green eyes. She suddenly felt a hand land on her shoulder and right behind her, stood Mr. Weasley, he looked down at her and said with "Don't worry Ginny. We find him, but we'll need to stay together or we might get lost from each other" When he let go, had Ginny relaxed a little and was able to think more clearly. She sighed and smiled to her father and together they walked back to the inn and waited for the rest of the family, who arrived a minute later. Mrs. Weasley immediately went into a fit, when she heard Harry was missing and ran, with her family in her tails, out on the street.

In another part of Diagon Alley, felt Harry out of a fireplace and grunted in pain, his vision was blurred as he had lost his glasses and it took him a minute to find them again. He took them on and with a groan realised that they were broken. Again!

He looked tried around and noticed this was not the inn. A wave of panic flooded through him and he looked around frantically, he felt like screaming, he wanted his friends to be here. "Something I can help with?" A voice asked behind him.

Harry spun around and saw an elderly man with grey hair and a beard that went a few inches down. He smiled to Harry, it wasn't a warm or friendly smile, more like an interested smile. A smile of a shopkeeper. Harry looked around and saw he was in an old, if not ancient book shop. Many of the books looked very interesting in Harry's opinion and many of them had dust of several centuries on them, as they had never been moved or cleaned. He looked at the man again and looked directly into his pitch black eyes. Scared and nervous Harry asked "H-Hello… Where am I?"

"You are in the shop: Gellert's mansion of books! Anything you hearts desire!" He threw out his arms and a welcoming energy flooded through the shop and made it much more comfortable for him to be here "Are you looking for something? Maybe a book?" He looked closer at the boy and asked "Where are your parents kid? It is not normal for children your age to walk around on their own, especially in these parts of Diagon Alley" Harry let out a sigh of relief, he was still in Diagon Alley.

"I got lost in a floo travel and ended here… I'm sorry. My name is Harry Potter"

The man eyes widened for a second as his eyes followed up to Harry's scar, but he stopped himself to Harry's relief and smiled again.

"Then I just have the right books for you Mr. Potter. Follow me!" He turned around and marched down in the end of the shop. Harry hesitated for a second, before he walked slowly after him, when he finally caught up with him. He saw Gellert stand with five books. One very ancient and grey, the other was green and silver, the third was red and golden, the fourth was blue and bronze and the last one was yellow and black. They looked very old and boring, but Harry felt almost drawn to them. Like it was not an accident he got these books.

He looked curiously at the books and then to the man. He smiled back and said "I fell something about your Mr. Potter. Something great. I give you these books. Use the wisdom they give you wisely. Remember Mr. Potter. With great power, comes great responsibility" Harry snorted. That sounded like a overused quote from a superhero movie.

He took the books gratefully and was surprised when they shrunk down into tiny small books. He smiled, he really loved magic. He put the books in his pocket and asked "How much for the books sir?"

"They are free Mr. Potter. Just remember what I said"

Harry nodded and left the shop only to find himself in the middle of Diagon Alley. He looked back at the shop and to his shock, only saw a very old and left house that looked at least hundreds of years old. He looked dazed at the shop, wondering what just had happened, before he was tackled to the ground from behind. He barely managed to turn around and see his best friend clustering to his chest as all life was worth it. To his shock he saw that she cried and now it hit him that the Weasley family had surely been worried sick for him, while he was gone. He slowly brought his hands down and hugged back and whispered "Sorry I scared you Ginny"

"You prat! Don't. You. Ever. Dare. Disappear. Like. That. Again!" She hit him in-between each time she said a word to prove her point, when she was done she hugged him closer again and cried into his chest "Don't you think I have been worried sick about you Harry! What if someone attacked you! What if you got another episode! Don't you even think about me! I couldn't go on without you!"

Harry felt his hearth swell, when she spoke those words and he smiled happily, while he held her tightly into her and let her cry into his shoulder as comfort. They stood there for a moment, before Ginny finally pulled herself together and leaned back and smile to Harry.

"I was so scared" She said, tears starting to fall again.

Harry smiled sadly to her and wiped her tear away and said "I'm sorry to scare you like that Gin. I really didn't mean to disappear"

She laughed a little and said "I know that you prat, but next time I'll beat your ass"

"I remember that!" He said and pretended to cover away. They heard someone call and saw Mr. Weasley running towards them, he looked relieved that Harry was ok and asked where he ended. Harry hesitated for a bit, before he pointed at a nearby shop. He felt a little bad for lying, but would he believe him, if he pointed out the destroyed shop? He noticed Ginny's glare at him and sighed, he had to tell her the truth. It was just impossible for him to lie to her. He smiled and pulled her a little closer with his left arm, making her smile shyly and give a faint blush. Mr. Weasley just smiled at the little exchange.

Later they were joined by Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the children, who all looked worried, except for Ron of course. They all went out shopping and a few hours later, they were all gathered at the Leaky Laudron, they stood in front of the fireplace and Ginny eyed it evilly and her eyes travelled to Harry and she hissed angrily "Don't. Even. Dare" Harry gulped and made sure to ask every possible question about flooing before he did it. Luckily for him, he ended perfectly well at the Burrow.

He watched as they all returned and the first thing he did that afternoon was pulling Ginny aside. She eyes him with a strange look and asked "Will you finally tell my, why you lied to dad?"

He hung his head in shame and said "Yes… You see, the real place I ended was just in the shop next to us"

Ginny looked suspicious "But that shop was broken and looked ancient"

"It did to me too, when I came out, when I was inside it was filled with these old dusty books, and a man named Gellert was running the shop and gave me five books for free. Saying he sensed great powers in me and thought I would do great in the future" He began to pull the books out of his pocket and the instant he did it, they all grew into their original size.

Ginny looked at them for a second, before she shrugged "Never seen them before. Do you think we should read them now, or wait until Hogwarts? We will surely get more peace to read at Hogwarts than here"

Harry smiled and said "I'll say we wait. I want Luna and Colin to know about this too, before we read them. They are our friends and they deserve to know" Ginny nodded with a smile, but she still eyed the books with interest, Harry chuckled, he knew Ginny's secret, that while she appeared to be a prankster and a fun lover, she enjoyed reading just as much, that is partly why she leaves last year with the third highest grades all year.

He laid the books down in his trunk again and never set an eye at them for the rest of the summer.

The next day they were all standing in the yard, waiting for the ever so slow Ron. Mrs. Weasley had several times yelled at him to hurry, which he answered with a "In a minute!"… It had been five minutes now and Harry was getting pretty annoyed with Ginny's brother.

You could easily see that Ginny too was annoyed, her left eye was twitching and she had her wand in a fierce grab, ready to curse him any moment soon. After another five minutes a tired and annoyed Ron finally came out of the front door with a trunk that had a sock hanging half out off. Mrs. Weasley huffed and muttered something about laziness and never being ready for anything. Ron turned a little red in embarrassment and anger, but kept silent, fearing his mother's wrath.

He looked down and muttered an apology, one he didn't mean of course, and they all drove off with a tight time limit.

After a few hours of total silence, since neither Ron, Ginny nor Harry would speak to each other and the twins were afraid to plan pranks near the mother, they arrived at the train station. They still had ten minutes due to lack of traffic, which had gotten Mrs. Weasley on her good side again. They all hurried down the station, getting a lot of weird looks from muggles around them. They finally ended in front of the sign of '9' and '10' and Percy was the first to go, close followed by Bill and Ron and last was Ginny and Harry, who ran straight through it and once again saw the giant red train with a smile. They looked around for a few minutes and finally found Luna and Colin, already engaged in a serious talk that had been about Harry. They noticed the two friends and said nervously "Hi Harry… Are you all right?" It was Colin, who asked.

Harry smiled in return and said with a cheerful voice "I'm perfectly all right Colin. I have a few comebacks now and then, but I manage to stay normal most of the time" In response both Colin and Luna let out a cry of happiness and went up and hugged him tightly. He returned the hug and smiled to both at them and said "It is good to see you again guys! I'm sorry I haven't written any letters…"

Luna hit him lightly on the arm and said "Don't you apologies for that Harry! You had it bad enough as it is" Colin nodded in agreement. Harry smiled at his two friends and soon remembered something. He smiled mysteriously to them and smiled to Ginny, which she smiled back at and nodded. He slowly got up to his trunk and pulled it down and opened it. To Luna and Colin's confusion, he began to pull out his clothes and other things, until he reached the bottom of the trunk, he watched Luna and Colin with a cheeky smile, as they got impatient.

Finally Colin had enough and yelled out "What is it you are keeping secret for us?"

"Nothing much, just five very interesting books I got in Diagon Alley" and with that he pulled out the five very ancient and still old looking books. He watched and saw Colin's face fell in disappointment and looked grumpily away. Harry laughed out loud and then saw Luna's confused face, he was kind of confused she hadn't been as dreamy as usual, actually she have been quite normal since they took off. He shrugged and promised to ask that to her later.

He finally looked down at the books and said "I got them in a store with the shop owner named Gellert, when I got lost in a floo. He gave me these for free, saying he saw great things in my future and would help me. As soon I got out of the shop, all there was, was an old destroyed house, that hasn't been used for years" He told the tale, while looking at the books with a small smile.

Luna and Colin, who's interest was caught as Harry told the tale. Began to look closer at the books. For the first time, since he got them, decided Harry finally to open them, he had been warned from Ginny, that some books can be cursed, but he got a good feeling about these books. He opened the golden and red book, because it looked most appealing, a typical Gryffindor thing, and gasped, when he saw the name of the author, written in the book as clear as day, you would have thought it was written yesterday, if it wasn't for the book cover. The name was Godric Gryffindor. He turned to the other and they got startled by his shocked look.

"Look at this!" He hissed and held to book up, Ginny and the other furrowed their eyebrows in confusion at his actions, but as soon they read the author name, they all gaped like a shocked fish and stared with shock at the book. Harry quickly turned to the next page and began to read.

"_To anyone who have found this book. You have been tasked to a difficult objective. These books can only be read, by those who are worthy and if you are reading this, you can already guess you are worthy. These books are made by me and my three best friends. Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. The last book is from our ancient grand grand grand many times father, Merlin himself._

_These books contain each of our knowledge and by being picked by these books, you have been chosen to learn everything we knew and help people in need._

_It wasn't an accident, these books found you. Remember that._

_Godric Gryffindor"_

Harry looked in shock at the book, to his friends, who was each looking in shock at the book. He looked back at the book, written by Godric Gryffindor… He looked back at his friends and said "So… What do you think? Quite unusual authors…"

They finally got out of their shock and Ginny smiled widely and said "I think we shall use them. Think of all the things we can learn from them! But how about we read them, before we start to use any spells they might have?"

"I think Ginny is right" Colin added "They might have dangerous spells or curses. Who say we even are powerful enough to use them? They are the founders after all!"

"I think" Luna began "That we might have to wait a little to actually use the spells of the founders. Maybe we should start to just study better this year. I mean, it doesn't hurt to study before taking on the big stuff. And stop making faces Colin. Or the Herikans will do so it stays that way"

"Herikan?" Asked Harry confused, it had been a while since he had heard Luna name any random creature.

"Small invisible creatures that likes to annoy people with making their face freeze in a weird form. It is said they live in forest" She explained quickly, her dreamy look back once again.

Colin looked a little uncertain at Luna, but shrugged and looked curiously at the books once again. Harry sighed and knew they were right. One day they would explore these books, but not today or in near future. They simply weren't strong enough magically to do anything the founders had in mind with these books.

He put the books back in the trunk with the rest of his things and placed it back in the room. He sat down and yawned lightly, he was a little tired and hasn't gotten much sleep last night. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He was awoken again later, when he felt a sudden movement and realised the train began to stop. He looked around in the room and saw everyone was asleep, Luna was resting up against the window, while Colin was lying across the seats, taking up most of the place. Ginny was sleeping right next to him, her head resting against his shoulder. He smiled with a warm feeling searching through his body. He gently got his arm up and began to shake her "Ginny wake up"

"No" She mumbled in her sleep "Won't" Harry let out a weak chuckle and began to shake her a little harder, causing her to open her eyes and glare annoyed at Harry.

"Why did you awake me? I slept so well" She said annoyed and yawned to prove it.

"I bet you did, but the train has arrived and it won't be pretty if you got sent back with it, because you slept too much"

Her eyes flung up in panic and quickly she had her wand out and sent two minor stinging curses at Luna and Colin, who both glared at her until they arrived in the great hall.

They sat down and waited for the hat to start singing.

"_People of all England, you shall be placed._

_Every witch has a house, she shall be faced._

_Never once has my choice been wrong._

_In your house, you shall be strong._

_Four houses, a choice I shall make._

_The right house, you shall be given for your sake._

_Every time I see a young mind._

_His house, I will be sure to find._

_Ravenclaw or Slytherin?_

_Great minds or cunning to the skin._

_Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?_

_Either way shall make you tough._

_These four houses are the choice._

_I will place you wisely, hear my voice!"_

The hall erupted in cheering and everyone, except the first years, who looked at each other in confusion. McGonagall walked up with a list and began to call out the names of the first years.

Harry began to get a little bored after ten minutes in to sorting and began to look around in the hall and saw Fred and George, they were talking together, undoubtly trying to plan a new prank of some sort. He also saw some of the other students, like Percy, who was staring at the teacher table with a look of pride and hunger? Harry shook his head and followed his glance and saw the new Defence teacher, he was an man in the age of near 60 and had grey hair, he looked rather old, but had a determent structure in his expression, that said 'Don't fool around with me!' Harry smiled, maybe they would have a competent teacher in Defence this year, instead of that bastard to Quirrel last year. The mere thought of Quirrel made Harry see red and grind his teeth's in anger. Ginny must have noticed this as she leaned in and asked "Everything is all right Harry?"

"Yeah…" He sighed "Just saw our new Defence teacher and got reminded of Quirrel" He saw her eyes darken at the mention or Quirrel.

"Don't worry Harry" She said with a sad smile "He is gone for good and can't hurt us anymore" She slowly raised her arm and gave his shoulder a small squish for comfort. He smiled gratefully to her and continued to watch as the last student, Lisa Mandola, was sorted into Hufflepuff.

He watched as McGonagall took the stool and hat away and Dumbledore stood up, smiled over the crowd, and began to speak "Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast. I would like to say a few words. First I would like to congratulate Mr. Samuel Fertres for getting the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. I hope you will take him in with great encourage and a warm smile. Secondly I would like to say as always, that the forbidden forest, is of course, forbidden. And last I would like to point out, that a list of all banned items hangs on a list at Mr. Filch's door at his office. That was all!" And with his last words a gigantic feast appeared right in front of their eyes, leaving several first years stunned and amazed.

Harry, who had begun to take things onto his plate turned to Colin and asked "Why do they even keep the list at Filch's door? I mean it's not like anyone is brave enough to go near his office on own will" Colin laughed and responded "I know what you mean Harry. It is kind of stupid, but I guess they have some kind of reason for it… Even through I can't see it" Harry chuckled and continued to eat, sometimes sending a small look at Luna or Ginny, Luna was sitting alone and not speaking to anyone and that made Harry feel a little bad for her. Maybe she could sit with them? Were there any rules against that? He decided he would ask that to McGonagall later. Ginny was sitting right in front of him and eating quietly. She preferred it this way, as she had seen enough bad eating style with her brother Ron Weasley, who had a habit of letting more than half of his meal, end on the table as he spoke with his mouth full all the times. Only his two best friends, Dean and Seamus were near him and everyone else, no matter boy or girl, had taken quite the distant from him. He, obvious as he was, hadn't even noticed this.

One thing that did matter to Harry, and concerned him a little, was the way his stomach keeps doing flips every time he felt Ginny touch him to give comfort, hug him or even smile at him. He felt it like it was getting twice as warm and he would begin to sweat or getting nervous. He knew that he liked Ginny very much, but was it that far? Could he really like her, like her? He shrugged and promised to sort his feelings out later. Especially before he tried to even think about asking Ginny out.

After the dinner they all headed for the common rooms, Luna greeted them on the way out and said goodbye, it took some time and one encounter with Peeves, who decided it would be fun to throw a balloon with paint on the female prefect. They vanished the paint of course, but she was still quite mad at the poltergeist and muttered about revenge and other things, that would make a seventh year pale. But they finally reached the portrait of the fat lady, the password was 'Hungered Dragon' which made no sense to Harry, but why not. He quickly said good night to Ginny with a small hug and headed straight for bed, all the boys fell asleep very fast and the last thought that day to pass Harry was, if the teachers feeded them sleeping potion, as it always seemed, that people fell asleep very fast after dinner.


	11. Training Begins

Some time had passed since Harry had arrived at Hogwarts and for truth to be told, he had very little free time with his friends, and that was used to study extra in as they had promised to take their studies very seriously after they had gotten the books. It was also partly from the experience to fight off an evil wizard like Quirrel. That had made Harry's mind set that he would not allow his friends to be hurt again and they had the same idea. Neither four of them would allow any of them to be hurt, and by training and study more, they might be able to get out of danger, next time it should come to them. They would be ready. No they haven't come far as it is now, only a week had passed and they had learn a few spells and curses, such as the stunning curse, which Harry saw as important as a stunned enemy was a safe enemy. They had also chosen, even through they didn't like the idea, to take a more serious path and take some offensive spells, it was not always a stunner could hit the enemy and you needed to… Subdue them a little, before capturing them. They had learned a few minor, but useful curses that could be powerful such as the cutting curse, the flame curse and they had began to work on a freeze spell, which would cover a certain part of the body in ice. If used enough this curse could last to permanent damage from freezing or in really bad cases dead.

Harry woke up that morning feeling a little tired, but in general, very happy. He remembered how he finally had gotten the flame curse to work yesterday and had left a small scorch mark on the wall in the empty classroom they used. He felt a little uneasy at first, what if they got caught? Would they be looked down upon for trying to learn harmful magic? But Ginny had quickly kicked that thought out of his mind, with saying there was nothing wrong with a little harmful magic, as long it was to protect the ones you loved and cared for. That had convinced Harry and he had been the first one to start looking through the books for a good curse to learn.

The classes was the same as always, except for Defence class, which was actually quite good, he wasn't perfect and maybe a bit grumpy, but he knew what he talked about and they had gone through a couple of semi dangerous creatures already and a couple of harmful, if not lethal curses and lastly they had just began to talk about defence spells.

Transfiguration had also been more interesting as Harry had began to study more and even getting better in that subject. He had learned through a book in the library that transfiguration was not about saying a spell and wave your wand, even if that was important too, the main thing to do was to picture and focus on the transfiguration you wanted out of the object you had, for example if you wanted a needle out of a match, you had to picture a detailed needle in your mind and focus on that. That theory had really helped Harry and together with his friends, they were always the first to get the transfiguration right, which pleased McGonagall immensely. In charms he was doing a little better, but not as well as in transfiguration. It still pleased Flitwick that four of his students took their study a bit more serious, and Harry guessed when they became more active, they would also get better in most of the subjects. Potions were still as horrible as ever and Snape had been just as evil as last term. He still took points from Harry for no reason at all. They haven't gotten better in that subject as you couldn't just begin to make a potion in the middle of a battle against an enemy. Even through Luna had pointed out you could brew the potion before the battle and then keep it in small bottles to throw at your enemy. That had changed his view on potions a little, but he still thought it better to study curses as they were the fastest way to take down an enemy.

There weren't many more classes except for astrology and that didn't quite catch his interest. He had tried to learn a bit in his first classes in first year, but quickly found out how boring the stars were to him. He wouldn't last a second as a centaur, who spent hours watching the stars and predict out from them.

He looked over at Colin, who was still asleep, surely tired after their hard training yesterday. It had been quite the session, but worth it as they had all at least gotten the hang of the petrifying charm. A charm that paralyzed the victim. They also quickly came over a mention of silent magic, but decided to wait for that, as it was very hard magic and required a lot of focus and magical power. Something they didn't have yet.

He got up quietly and got into some of his clothes and headed down to the great hall only to meet Luna and Ginny already sitting at the Gryffindor table. They had check the first day and to their surprise they discovered it wasn't against the rules to sit with another table, so Luna had been sitting at the Gryffindor table since that, getting a few glares from Ravenclaw, as their saw her as a traitor, but the main part just ignored it, never really cared about her or the house system. The Gryffindors was rather confused the first time she did it, and a few people started to protest, until McGonagall came and said it was perfectly fine with the rules and they were not allowed to hunt the Ravenclaw away.

He quickly walked over to them and was greeted by Ginny with a quick hug, making him blush a little and a quite 'Hello Harry' by Luna with a smile. He sat down next to Ginny and asked "So what is the first thing we have today?"

Ginny quickly pulled out her class list and said "Charms with the Hufflepuffs" Harry smiled at that, it wasn't quite often they were pared with other than Slytherins and that annoyed Harry a little as most of the Slytherins seemed to have some kind of dislike to him. Main reason either because he was the reason they had lost their Quidditch trophy for the first time in eight years and the house cup too. That could cause quite a rift between a couple of people.

He quickly began to gather some food on his plate, and they were soon joined by a well rested Colin, who had a big grin as always. Something that Harry had really found inspiring from him, he could lose a family member one day and smile and joke the next, as nothing had ever happened.

The four friends left the great hall and parted with Luna on the stairs, as she had potions with the Slytherins in the dungeons, while they had to go to the second floor. The classes of that day were simple and mostly just taking notes, while the teachers explained certain parts of a spell or a magic field. After the classes, they all met at the second floor in a classroom, they knew would be empty at that time. Harry and Ginny was the first to arrive, closely followed by Colin, who had to get his camera back in his dorm. They were met by Luna a few minutes later, her class had earned a few minutes extra as a Hufflepuff named Jacob Decravo had been very noisy through the whole class. When she finally arrived, the first thing she met was Ginny, who quickly pulled her into the classroom and closed the door. She sat down eagerly and asked "What are we going to learn today?"

Harry chuckled at her eagerness and said "I thought about learning a spell that is called 'Incarcerous' it summons ropes or chains that will restrain the enemy. I think it could be useful to keep fallen enemies in check until we get help from teachers"

Ginny smiled and said "Brilliant!" While Colin and Luna nodded in agreement. They all agreed on that would be a useful spell and began to train, the only problem they had was, their only practice target was some chairs and an old desk. This didn't help if they would use them on humans. But it was the best they had so far, maybe they would learn to conjure some targets later on or get to use them on a Slytherin in third year that was constantly annoying them, his name was Draco Malfoy. An annoying prick, that mostly hang out with two other Slytherins, which names they couldn't remember, he was very arrogant, but mostly left the younger students alone to go after Weasley, who had a very bad temper and fell for most of his stuff. It often ended with a spell firing match, which Snape intercepted and took points from Gryffindor and ignored Slytherin, until McGonagall, in a magical way, appeared out of nowhere behind him and took some points from Slytherin to make justice. This caused Gryffindor and Slytherin to be in the bottom of each year's house cup, and they only won last year, because Harry and his friends stopped Quirrel from stealing something from Dumbledore. Let's just say Ron and Draco is not the most popular persons in their houses.

After some time, maybe half an hour to an hour, Ginny angrily stomped in the ground, to everyone's shock and spat "We'll have to get some better dummies for target practice!" Harry sighed weakly, this wasn't the first time she had complained about this, they all agreed with her, but they didn't know how to get better targets and doing them at students was out of question, they didn't want to be the reason Gryffindor came last this year.

"We know Ginny!" Said Luna, trying to stop her rampaging "But you know we can't get anything better and it's not like we can't take a student hostile and use spells on him"

Ginny sighed sadly "Are you sure we can't just capture one Slytherin?" She asked innocently.

They all chuckled weakly "Yes. I'm sure" Luna said with a smile.

Ginny sighed once again, but then brightened and said eagerly "I think I got a answer to our problems!"

They all looked shocked at her and waited for her to say it until a few minutes have gone and Colin got impatient "What is the answer Ginny?"

She smiled sweetly to Colin and said with a teasing voice "Impatient are we? Well… I thought we could ask the house elf's at Hogwarts, Fred and George say they are mostly down in the kitchen, so all we have to do is ask for Fred and George to take us down there and ask one of the elf's, if there is any places to train at"

They all stared at her with their mouths open, never had they thought the solution would be so easy and so simple, but it was just in front of their noses the entire time. Harry suddenly grinned with a bright smile and said "You. Are. Brilliant. Ginny!" And pulled her into a tight hug, which caused her to blush a little, but smile none the less. They all agreed that this was the best thing they could do right now and went out to get Fred and George, which seemed like a harder task than they thought in the beginning. They sought left and right, never saw the shadow of them, they began to ask fellow Gryffindors, if they knew where they were, but they hadn't seen them either. After at least two hours of searching they sat tired down in the Gryffindor Common room, Luna was with them as she had almost been accepted as a Gryffindor herself, and sighed.

"Where can those two be?" Muttered Ginny irritated. Harry had almost expected that comment from Colin but saw he was firmly asleep already, using Luna's lap as a pillow. She just sat and played with Colin's blond hair and dreamily smiled.

Suddenly a voice behind them answered, causing Ginny to shriek, wake up Colin and jump of the chair "I heard you were looking for us?" They all turned and saw Fred and George, smirking teasingly.

"How do you do that?" Asked Colin in awe.

"That is our secret to keep" Said George mysteriously "But what did you want from us?"

Luna smiled to them both "We were looking for a place to train, you know to study a little" She added with an innocent smile "And we figured that maybe an house elf could help us finding a place, but we need to find them first and we know you have an idea over where they are"

Fred and George looked at them in mock anger and said offended "Of course we know where they are! What do you think of us? A couple of amateurs! Just go down to the picture of Gerald the Old and the turn left and walked about 5 corridors that way, then you meet a painting of an old man in a red cloak, he is quite friendly but don't get on his wrong side. Just say 'Delicious meals for you' and he will open and inside is the kitchen. Hope you will find you way, it was a pleasure doing business with you" With the last sentence a black smoke appeared in the common room and blinded everyone and when there was a clear vision they were gone.

Colin coughed one last time and said with an annoyed voice "I wish they would stop that"

Ginny snorted and said "I have tried to tell them it annoys people, but that only made them do it more than before"

"I quite enjoy it" Said Luna to their surprise "It's their own little thing and the Nargles find it funny too" She smiled to them all as they sent her questionable looks but had chosen long time ago to stop asking her about the creatures she talks about.

"Yeah… How about we go find some house elf before it gets after curfew?" Colin asked, unsure how to react at Luna's statement. Harry and Ginny quickly nodded in agreement and they all left in a hurry down to the place and followed the directions the twins gave them. Hoping with all their might it was not some silly prank from the twins. After half an hour they finally found the picture of the man in the red cloak, he was named Edgar Fillidunt for further notice, the told him the password which he made a hungry moan to and opened his portrait and inside was at least one hundred elfs in a huge kitchen, some of them working with the stoves and others wandering around with ingredients and other things they needed for the food. Harry cleared his throat and the nearest elfs looked over at them and gasped. One of the elfs quickly ran over to him and asked "What can Binky do to serve the young masters and mistresses?"

Luna smiled at the elf and asked "Is there anywhere we can practice on spells without fearing to get caught by Filch or any other students there might walk in?"

Binky smiled brightly and said with an eager high pitched voice "I know an elf that knows just such a place Mistress! Come here! Come over and I'll show you to Hurina!"

They walked over and saw an considerable young elf working with some food with a smile on her face, she looked at Binky as she asked "What does Binky want with Hurina?"

"Young mistress wants to know about the come-and-go room you have spoken so much of and wanted to know if it would be good to train magic!"

Hurina looked excited up at Luna and said "Hurina will show you the room! Come follow me!"

"Wait!" interrupted Harry "It is quite late now and we better get back before curfew. How about you show us the room tomorrow after classes?"

"Hurina will be honoured master!" She said and bower, they smiled and thanked them before they left the kitchens and walked back to their dorms.

They all fell asleep with a smile on their lips that night. Couldn't wait until next day

XXX

"_Confrigio!"_

"_Protego! Expelliarmus!"_

A wand flew out of Ginny's hand with shock and annoyance clearly written in her expression. She glared at Harry and said accusingly "When did you began to study the shield charm and why not with us?"

Harry smiled cheekily and said "Never give up all your secrets Ginny. That is what can save you in a dual in the future" Covering under the glare she now gave him he added quickly "But I can teach you of course!" He let out a sigh of relief as Ginny scooped with joy and smiled over soon being able to use the shield charm.

After a few seconds she was calmed down and stood in front of Harry with her wand ready. Harry smiled at her and said "First thing about the shield charm Ginny is the wand movement. It is very simply actually, you just have to swing the wand in front of you in a line that goes cross up, doesn't matter what way. You'll have to focus on creating a shield with you magic and then say the incarnation "_Protego"_."

Ginny smiled and swung her wand across in front of her as Harry sent a minor stinging hex against her. She yelled "_Protego!"_ And a light blue shield of magic appeared in front of her, the stinging hex hit the shield and dissolved into nothing.

"Good job Ginny. Now I will sent some stronger curses against you to see how much it can take" She nodded to make it clear she was ready and Harry began to send a barrage of spells against her. Starting with a petrifying spell, then to flame and freeze spells and Harry had planned to use his banish curse as a last source, but her shield broke down at the freeze spell and her hand got captured in a block of ice. She yelped at the sudden coldness and sent Harry an annoyed look.

"Don't give me that look Ginny" He said with a smile "You know just as well as I do that shields are never 100% safe and imagine if I had been a Slytherin or another wizard that would attack you. I can imagine you would be tortured or death right now" She paled a little and quickly melted the block of ice from her hand with a warming charm.

She looked up at Harry, smiled softly and said "Thank you"

"No problem Ginny" He replied with a smile too "I want my friends to be safe and if that means learning them the shield charm and ways to defend themselves until I faint in exhaustion that so be it"

Ginny smiled a little brighter and Harry didn't notice her small amount of disappointment when he called her his friend. She moved closer and hugged him a little. He returned the hug after a few seconds and they parted again with a smile as they continued to their next class, which was Charms with Flitwick. They arrived in class before anyone else and sat down in the front row, they were very excited over today's lesson as they were beginning on some new charms and namely one called "_Fortior Ignis"_ It was a charm that was stronger, much stronger that the normal _'Incendio'_ Charm and could even melt metal if was used long enough on it. Not even few minutes after the class has started and Flitwick had gone through the theory of the spell, they had each been divided into groups of two because a whole class performing enchanted fire spells was a little to much and very dangerous if one lost control. Harry and Ginny got together in a group, while Colin was together with Hufflepuff girl named Amalia. They had each been given a small rock that they had to job to at least warm up, if you could melt it, you would be given house points. Harry and Ginny had gotten the hang over the spell in the end of the class, but they didn't managed to get the stone to melt completely, through Ginny swore she saw something molten dripping from it, no one did in the class, but Flitwick promised they would work on it next time and said they should write a foot about the details of the spell and how to cast it probably. They all left the class and Colin joined Ginny and Harry, and they were soon again joined by Luna and they headed for their next class: Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. In this lesson they had to learn how to transfigure house pets into crystal glasses. Ginny, who had a knack for transfiguration got it right after a few tries and settled for the rest of the class with helping Luna, Colin and Harry. She had earned alone 20 points to Gryffindor that class. Luna had earned Ravenclaw at least 5 points. They sought out the room of requirement after classes and dinner, they had a delicious chicken and mash potatoes, together with some beefs that tasted like they were made for gods. They reached their secret room and Ginny turned to Harry and asked "So were you going to teach us the shield charm?" with her arms crossed and a snide smile.

Colin looked confused and said "But Ginny. We haven't started the shield charm yet"

Luna laid a hand on his shoulder and said "I think Harry has read ahead of the rest of us and he can do the shield charm. Probably the Nargles that helped him learn it so fast" Colin gave her a confused look but shrugged it off while Ginny silently laughed.

Harry smiled and said "Luna is correct with the reading ahead part. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. But I kind of forgot with all the work and training" He looked a little ashamed and smiled nervously to them.

Colin clapped him in the back and said with a cheerful voice "Come on buddy! It really doesn't matter as you can just teach us!" Harry smiled to him and looked at Luna as waiting her to say something. She just looked up in the ceiling and said with a smile "The Circlearmed Blumpsworks would say I should forgive you for it and learn from you. So that I must do" Harry smiled to her and began to teach them the spell.

After at least half an hour and three exhausted students later they had gotten the hang of the shield charm and could at least block constant minor curses for a minute or more. When it came to the bigger curses like the new flame curse they learned in charms or the banisher curse the shield could last twenty to thirty seconds before it broke. Ginny glared at Harry as she lied on the floor panting lightly from the soreness in her body and the exhaustion and said "God I hate your teaching methods Harry…"

Harry smiled as he sat next to her and said "Sorry if I was a little hard with my curses but you'll have to learn it sooner or later and I rather see it sooner as it could help you against prats like Wigor" Wigor was a Slytherin in their year and the biggest idiot in Slytherin, he wasn't so much after them than Gryffindor in general, but he really found a hobby in commenting nastily about Harry and his faults every time the chance came. Harry mostly ignored him, but sometimes found himself in a dual with him and then Snape came out of no where and took points from Gryffindor and a detention and nothing done to Slytherin.

"True" Colin said with a tired smile "At least we can do something that makes it deserved to get those points taken from us" They all laughed softly and laid there for a few moments, Ginny had moved her head over at Harry's lap so she didn't lay on the hard stone, he smiled down to her and as she laid there with a smile and closed eyes, relaxing but not sleeping. He slowly lowered his hands and began to slowly run them through her red soft hair. She sighed as she felt his fingers run through her hair and massage her scalp.

"Feels good" She sighed with a smile "Keep going Harry" She mumbled. Harry just smiled and continued gladly, feeling happy he was able to make her fell good. He looked over at Luna and Colin, both asleep with Luna's head on Colin's lap and Colin rested against the wall. He pressed his fingers a little harder against her head and heard her satisfied sigh. Harry smiled again as she let out another sigh and Harry suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her soft looking lips.

"_Kiss her? Do I really like her enough to kiss her? I must do… But does she like me that way? What can she, such a beauty, see in him, a scrawny little boy with ugly glasses and untameable hair…"_ He thought sadly, his smile faltered. He looked sadly down at the sleeping beauty on his lap and felt sadness, unable to stop the tears to form in his eyes. He furiously wiped them away and waked up Ginny in the progress. She opened his eyes and looked up at Harry, who still had a few tears in his eyes. Her expression changed to the one of concerned and said softly "Something's wrong Harry?"

He smiled, sadness still shone in his eyes and whispered "No… Nothing to worry about Gin"

His answer made her frown a little and said in a pleading voice "Please tell me Harry… You know you can trust me right?"

He smiled a little to her, she had no idea how hard she made it for him to hide his feelings for her right now, he sighed and thought "_No way around it now Harry… Gryffindor Courage. Don't fail me now"_ He looked at Ginny, let out a sigh and smiled to her. He looked into her eyes who was looking at him back with worry and said "Ginny… I-I don't know h-how to say this but… Ilikeumorethaninafriendlyway!" He said very hastily.

Ginny looked deeply confused and said slowly "Harry? Can you please repeat that slowly?"

Harry cursed his nervousness and the feeling of despair of she would hate him for this, but kept going anyway "What I said was… That I really like you… And I mean as more than a friend or even a best friend… Ginny. I think… No. I know I have begun to fancy you for some time and I have been afraid to say it…" He looked down at her, her eyes clearly stated shock and her mouth was slightly open, his hearth sank and he quickly said "I can understand if you don't like me that way! I just hoped that we co…" He never got to finish as Ginny interrupted him.

"Harry!" She cried "Y-You don't know how happy I am right now… I have had a crush on you for at least a year maybe more… I always had a small crush on Harry Potter the boy who lived until I met you… You are completely different from what the stories said. You a friendly, nervous and protective. You are kind and not to mention pretty good looking" Harry snorted at that comment, causing Ginny to frown to him "You are good looking Harry Potter! You have the best looking hair I have ever seen and I just wish I could spent every day running my hands through it! You eyes have the most beautiful emerald green colour and I could spent hours and even days just looking into them! With some training and the right food you could easily come out of the scrawny state you are in!" She had brought her hand up behind his head as she said this and before Harry knew of it, she had him pulled down to a soft but lingering kiss. His eyes widened in horror over the realization he actually kissed Ginny, his first thought was to pull back but his body thankfully didn't follow his mind, his hand was behind Ginny's head, stroking her soft hair gently and on the same time pulled her deeper into the kiss. She gently pulled away after a few more seconds and looked into Harry's eyes softly and said barely over a whisper "Did that make you believe I really like you too?" Harry nodded, completely taken by voice and thoughts after that kiss. He just looked at Ginny and truly saw her beauty now, her soft brown eyes and her beautiful red hair that reached her shoulders. Her pale skin with her small rare freckles over her chin that lit up as stars in the night skies. He leaned down so he stared intensely into her brown eyes and asked with a whisper "Ginny Weasley. Would you give me the honour and becoming my girlfriend?"

Her eyes widened and tears sprung in her eyes as she cried "Yes Harry! I would love to be your girlfriend!" He smiled warmly and leaned down and gave her another soft kiss.

She returned it with a smile, before Harry pulled away and said "We better wake the others up and get back… It must be near curfew now and we don't want to get caught by Filch or worse. Snape. She nodded in agreement and smiled evilly as she pulled out her wand and sent two stinging hexes towards Luna and Colin. They both yelped in a small amount of pain and glared at Ginny, before Luna's eyes widened in understanding and she let out a squall and ran over and hugged Ginny.

"I'm so happy for you Ginny!" She cried. Ginny just smiled brightly, knowing Luna would realize it immediately and hugged her back.

Colin looked at the two girls and asked Harry "What is it to be happy about?"

Harry blushed a little and said "It's Ginny and I that are together now…" Colin stood for a few seconds and looked shocked at Harry, trying to take in the news before he smiled brightly and said "Good job mate! It was a little tiring to go around and watch you stare at her all day like some lost puppy" He laughed as Harry blushed furiously and Ginny sent him a smile.

Luna walked over and hit Colin in the back of his head and said "Stop teasing the boy Colin. He will become better now that Ginny will hold him in a leash and teach him some manners" This caused both Ginny and Harry to blush and Luna had to stifle a giggle.

After some minutes of constant teasing and walked back to the dorms was Harry and Ginny in each of their own bed, thinking of each other and when they fell asleep their dreams was the same as their thoughts.


	12. Up for Adoption

**This is Daniboy95 speaking and I'm truly sorry to any fan of this story, but I will put it for adoption. I have lately found out I can't keep focus on stories that is too long and too much random shit happened in this story...**

**Again I'm sorry I just can't keep writing on this story as I lost interest in it and really don't know what to write next :(**

**I hope you can forgive me. I wish I could continue, but I just can't...**

**I will try to not do this again ever. I'm mostly of all disappointed in my self. I thought I could do this. I was convinced but now I just quit when it gets to hard to handle :(**

**You are free to take and continue on this story and change whatever you want and continue in every way you want.**


End file.
